No Control
by unicorns223
Summary: Santana cant control herself around brittany, and when judgemental eyes pierce into her everywhere she goes, she cant contain her anger. (sorry im terrible at summaries) Rated M smut... lots of smut, violence, swearing, alcohol i hope you all get a chance to take a look
1. Chapter 1

**No Control**

**Hi this is my first fanfic, I hope I've done alright still might add more chapters. It's about how Santana can't control herself around Brittany (in public). It gets harder and harder each day.**

* * *

It's around 8pm on a Saturday night. Brittany is at Santana's house. After begging and begging Rachel finally convinced them to skip there alone time to go to her _''pre-prom''_ party, despite the fact that prom is a month away.

''do we _have_ to go?'' Brittany asks, almost pleading.

''yes Brittany… it will be fun, don't worry'' Santana replied with a soft smile.

Santana gets changed into a slim-fitted red dress and some red heels, shes wearing her raven hair down with its natural curls to one side, just the way Brittany loves. Brittany has gone for a white flowing shirt with blue skinny jeans. The way the jeans hug her thighs makes Santana adore her girlfriend's perfect figure.

''Well... let's get this over with'' Brittany states blankly with a sigh.

''come on, don't be like that'' Santana says with one of her famous 'eye-rolls' and a wide smile.

She takes Brittany by the hand and leads her down stairs. Santana leans in and kisses the dancer passionately on the lips. Brittany is startled at first but then starts kissing her back. Her tongue stroking at Santana's lips, begging for entrance. When Santana gives in, a small cough comes from the living room.

''Aren't you girls ment to be at a party by now?'' Santana's mother was sitting on the couch turned around and facing them.

Santana's cheeks turn cherry red. ''Um… yes, come on brit-brit lets go'' she stutters out.

''you two have fun. Control yourselves…' her mother yells out with a chuckle.

* * *

Brittany is driving them to the party. Santana sits there quietly, admiring her girlfriends almost neon blue eyes. She reaches across and places a hand on Brittany's thigh.

''I love you'' Santana says, moving her hand gently up and down Brittany's thigh.

Brittany lets out a light, almost silent moan ''I love you too, Santana''.

Santana's thighs clench at just the thought of how she can make the dancer moan at the lightest touch of the thigh.

* * *

They arrive at Rachel's house, they're greeted by none other than Rachel herself, and she gives them a light smile.

'Hey Santana and Brittany, come in'' Rachel says gesturing to her house.

Santana and Brittany enter holding hands, give Rachel a warm smile and a quick _''Hello''_, then walk down to the basement. They both smile at each other when they see that almost everyone else from new directions is already here and sigh in relief that they don't need to bear the awkward silence of waiting for more guests with Rachel.

They both walk around the room, rarely parting, still holding hands, and give quick _''Hello's''_ to everyone before sitting down on a sofa next to quinn.

''Why hello there Love-Birds'' Quinn says with a smirk.

Santana and Brittany blush, ''Hey Q, I could say the same about you and teen-Jesus'' Santana states _matter-of-factly._

''Wait… Quinn, you're a lesbian? I didn't know you liked Joe, she does have cool hair though, so I can't blame you'' Brittany says, confused.

Quinn Blushes and gives Santana the evils. ''Hey! Could you be a bit more quiet, I haven't talked to him about it yet… and Brittany, Joe's a boy!'' she says, part frustrated, part amused by Brittany's assumptions.

''Whatever, has anyone started drinking yet? I still get a bit on edge when I'm at Hobbits house.'' Santana gives Quinn a sarcastic look.

''No, But I think that's a sign we should start'' Quinn says with a wide smile.

Thank god this time Rachel was prepared, The boys start drinking Beer, Quinn and sugar start making cocktails, Rachel is sitting with Finn, drinking a cheap pink champagne and the couple have already started on the mixers.

* * *

The Time flies by and everyone is starting to get drunk. Artie, Puck, Sam and Mike are all sitting down and telling tall tales in a group. Kurt and Blaine are singing along to the Flimsy IPod doc in the corner of the room.

after a few hours of searching Finn finally finds the radio and is hooking it up; Sugar and Quinn are now looking at funny YouTube video's with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Brittany and Santana have started dancing across the room.

Brittany, being the drunk she is, has taken her shirt off, leaving her in just a bra yet again. Santana doesn't mind as her buzz sets in. She looks the dancer up and down, her toned abs shine with a light layer of sweat. Santana Aches to touch her, hold her, kiss her, smell her and feel her. The alcohol has reached her head; she grabs Brittany around the waist and lifts her so she is wrapped around her own. Brittany Giggles and leans down to kiss Santana. Before she can Santana is pinning her to the nearest wall, Brittany lets out a moan. The Latina doesn't hesitate and starts kissing her passionately, diving her tongue into the dancers mouth almost instantly. Brittany provides her entrance and with that Santana's hands begin to wander. First they give the dancer a nice smack on the ass. She starts sucking at the pinned girl's neck. Her moans start getting louder at every suck of her collar bone. Santana cant resist anymore, forgetting there at a party, she slides her hands along the blonde's toned abdominal and rests them just in the top of her deep blue jeans. The moaning becomes frantic as her thighs clench, relishing the slight pang of pleasure it provides.

''Hey! Reel it in Horndogs!'' Mercedes yells across the room to the couple making out against the wall.

Santana jolts up and slowly puts Brittany to the ground, like she has just snapped out of a haze.

''Awe! Come on Mercedes, I was _just_ starting to enjoy that'' puck says getting high fives from the other boys.

''Sorry… my bad.. um s-stupid alcohol does crazy things'' Santana says as the groups eyes burn into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone is staring at the two girls, now standing apart.

''I've never seen you so _wild_, no matter how much alcohol, even I expect some control from you'' Rachel says in her_ 'I'm better than everyone'_ Tone.

''Hey! I say let them be… now _where_ were those hands going again Santana?'' Puck argues imitating Santana's hand placement on his pants and moaning. He gets another round of hi-fives from the boys.

Santana has never been more embarrassed.

''Shut it pucker-man! I've had a bit too much to drink it's not like i judge hobbit and flabby the clown whenever they do that un-attractive thing they call_ 'Making out',_ and I don't bother to object when Trouty Mouth almost swallows wheezy over here when he un-hinges his jaw like a python, and I would never tease mike and Tina even tho they are practically chasing a stereo-type every time they talk about their_ loving_ relationship! Así que no te atreves me mira como estás ahora. Eres un montón de agujeros de culo homo phobic!'' She snapped. Santana never wanted to say those things but she has had to deal with many of judgemental people since she's came out. She couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

Everyone looks at her, eyes widened, mouths hanging open. Santana is panting with rage but is fighting back tears at the hurt-full words she said un-intentionally; she's been trying to dial down her bitchiness because her girlfriend doesn't like her being mean. Sometimes it's just hard. Brittany hugs the Latina from behind to try and calm her.

''shh… shh… it's ok… it's fine'' she whispers into the Latina's ear to comfort her. Brittany lightly kisses Santana's neck, making her un-wind.

Tears fall from pained, brown eyes. ''I'm…_ s-so…_ s-s-sorry'' Santana sobs out. She slides out of Brittany's grip and runs up-stairs.

''Sorry, she's been on edge lately; lots of people have been judging her lately. It's not your fault.'' With those words Brittany rushes up-stairs to aid her girlfriend.

''Santana… Where are you?'' Brittany echoes into the seemingly empty room.

''I'm in the bathroom…'' a strained voice echoes back.

Brittany swiftly walks towards the sound and finds Santana, sitting In the corner, head in her hands. She walks over and joins her on the floor, wrapping her arm around her.

''Sorry Brittany, they must be really mad at me'' The brunette chokes out from her suddenly dry throat. She looks up at the dancer with puffy brown eyes, mascara just starting to run. Brittany grabs a hand towel from under the basin and wipes under the brunettes eyes.

''don't worry… they understand what you've been dealing with on a day to day basis. Everyone snaps sometime.'' She assures, comforting Santana, stroking her shoulder gently.

The shorter girl reveals a small smile and leans in to Brittany and gives her a loving kiss on the lips. ''You always know how to cheer me up'' she says with a smirk.

''Are you ready to go back down-stairs?'' Brittany asks hesitantly.

After a long silence, Santana finally answers ''Ok… they can't be mad at me_ forever_''.

* * *

The music has stopped now; everyone is still in shock but has started talking to each other. The couple descend from up-stairs; making everyone lift their heads to meet the Latina's eyes.

The brunette starts to walk back up the stairs but Brittany has a firm grip on her arm and pulls her back down.

They're standing in front of the group now; Brittany nudges Santana and whispers ''Tell them what's been happening, they'll understand'' into the brunettes ear.

With a deep breath, Santana finally begins to explain. ''I'm sorry everyone, even tho those statements were true,'' Brittany gives her a light smack on the ass; Santana always gets defensive when she's vulnerable. Santana turns around to Brittany with an _''ouch''_ but she gets what she means and turns back to her _friends_. ''Sorry… again. I snapped like that because… because I've been dealing a lot with shunning eyes. Brittany and I can't even go out for lunch without getting hundreds of glares… I'm just sick of being judged for who I am, and I don't know why, but I just took your looks that way before… and snapped… I'm_ so_ sorry'' Santana pleads, hoping it leads to forgiveness.

''its ok Santana… everyone snaps sometimes. I can't believe how many people think they have the right to judge you.'' Quinn assures with a warm smile.

The rest of the group agrees with Quinn in a chorus of '_'i'll say...''_. Everyone gets up and wraps Santana in a group hug, and the party starts up from where it left off.

* * *

The radio is blearing now, when a familiar song comes on. It's songbird. Santana turns to Brittany and starts singing the words to her just like she did the first time, with the same emotion, strain and husk in her voice. Brittany looks at her with adoring eyes.

''I love you San'' she says to her girlfriend as they sway in a warm embrace.

''I love you too, Brit-Brit'' Santana replies as the song ends. She cups Brittany's face with her hands and kisses her softly, lightly biting her bottom lip. They both are aching to go further but they know now is not the time, or place.

The early morning hours are approaching and everyone is beginning to slow down. Blaine and Kurt have already crashed in the guest room near the kitchen. Puck, Sam and Mike have all crashed on the floor around the couch. Mercedes and Tina have taken the couches as their beds. Quinn and Artie have been taken home by Joe (the only designated driver) and of course Rachel and Finn have gone to Rachel's room.

''Where do you want to crash?'' Brittany asks, raising her eyebrow slightly.

''I think there's one more guest room up-stairs'' The Latina replies pulling Brittany's hand and going up-stairs.

She was right, when she came up here for an escape there was a spare room right next to the familiar bathroom.

They both settle into the bed, Brittany spooning Santana.

They lay there for a few minutes but both of them are so restless and turned-on they can't resist, _''there's no harm in it, they won't know''_ Santana repeats in her head as she makes the first move.

* * *

**Second chapter already! Woo I hope I'm doing ok, please leave me some constructive criticism I want my stories to be epic :D**

**Translation: 'Así que no te atreves me mira como estás ahora. Eres un montón de agujeros de culo homo phobic!' = 'So don't you dare look at me like you are now. You're a bunch of homo-phobic ass holes!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany hard on the lips. The dancer pushes Santana back on the bed and straddles her hips, the brunette lets out a moan. Brittany leans down and continues the kiss, bitting at Santana's lower lip. The dancer's hands find refuge in the shorter girls hair and tugs lightly, making Santana beg for more. the Latina pulls off Brittany's shirt and throws it to the floor. Brittany mimics her girlfriend's last move and strips Santana of her dress. Her hands trail down the tanned girls toned abs, not wanting to wait anymore. Santana's hips buck vigorously hoping for some friction. Brittany wants to tease, make her girlfriend beg for her touch, but she can't hold out anymore so she slides her hands into the Latinas underwear.

The blonde slides her fingers over a sensitive clit. Santana can't hold it in anymore, she moans loud, screaming Brittany's name. the dancer cups her free hand over the brunette's mouth, she doesn't want to wake the others, and no one wants to have that awkward conversation.

''Please Brit, please I need you _now_'' Santana pants in a pleading voice through her girlfriends hand.

Without hesitation two finger's dive into the Latina, making her bite down on the blonde's hand. Brittany lets out a squeal of pain but continues thrusting her fingers in and out of Santana.

''Oh Brit! yes Brit...'' the shorter girl pants out through Brittany's hand.

The Dancer can feel her girlfriend is close by the way her teeth dig in harder, dry whimpers passing between her fingers.

The brunette comes un-done, clenching around the blondes fingers, pulling them deeper; but Brittany doesn't stop, trying to ease her down from her orgasm. Santana has left a large bite mark on the blonde's hand. Brittany slides off of her girlfriend and lies next to her.

''I love you'' Santana says leaning in and giving the dancer a kiss.

''I love you too'' Brittany replies, returning the kiss.

Santana leans over and whispers into the blondes ear ''my turn'' as she starts placing wet kisses down the blonde's toned stomach.

* * *

Its 10am and everyone is starting to rise from there drunken slumber. Brittany and Santana walk down stairs together, hand in hand, finding a pair of wide eyes staring at them. It's Puck. They both try to act natural but he is starting to freak them out.

The boys are sitting around the lounge room. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are making pancakes in the kitchen.

The couple walk across the lounge room, trying to avoid pucks gaze and join the other girls in the kitchen. Rachel turns around and gives them a smile.

''Hey, just pancakes for breakfast, can you two make up some juice please?'' Rachel asks kindly.

''Sure… hey, do you know what's up with puck he keeps staring at us'' Brittany says curiously.

''I don't know, I haven't noticed… maybe just ask him'' Rachel replies.

''Hey, can you talk to him? I wouldn't know where to begin'' She almost pleads to Santana.

''Fine, but you owe me'' she replies, as she walks away Brittany gives her a light swat on the ass; making her blush.

* * *

''Hey Puck, can I talk to you?'' Santana asks, tapping him on the arm.

''Sure… only if you **_need me now_**'' he says with an evil smirk.

''ok, why have you…'' she stops mid-sentence, realising what he said. She pulls puck off of the couch and pushes him to one side of the room.

''What did you just say?'' she whispers angrily.

''Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you need me now as well, seeing as you _needed_ Brittany last night.'' He says with a wide smile.

''Why weren't you asleep!'' she almost shouts loud enough for everyone to hear, punching him on the arm.

''ouch... I had to go to the bathroom; you're the one who chose the room next to It.'' he laughs out, rubbing his arm.

''Fuck! Not cool Puck, did anyone else hear?'' Santana says punching him a second time.

''Ouch! I don't think so ,_although_ I did hear a loud chorus of _'Oh Brittany, yes Brittany'_ when I went back downstairs'' Puck says, mimicking Santana's words in an orgasmic tone.

''Fuck you! Like things could get_ any more_ awkward around here… I hope everyone was in a deep sleep… as for you…'' she worries, punching Puck a further three times in the arm.

''Ouch! Stop doing that!... Don't get mad at me, _you_ need to learn how to keep it down!'' he almost yells. A few people turn to them but then continue with their conversations.

Santana scurries off back to Brittany. She tugs lightly on Brittany's arm and pulls her close.

''Well… I found out why pucks been staring at us…'' Santana whispers, making sure no one else will hear it.

''And? What is it, what's up with him?'' Brittany asks curiously.

''He… He heard…'' Santana lets out with a sigh.

''Heard what?'' Brittany asks confused.

Santana sighs, she doesn't think Brittany is stupid, but sometimes she just wishes she didn't have to explain so many situations to her. ''Us brit… he heard us last night''.

Brittany gasps. ''What! Did anyone else hear'' she says, mouth in a comical 'O' shape.

''Not sure, he said he was the only one up though'' Santana says with a sigh.

''Few… _that_ was a close one.'' Brittany says with a sigh of relief, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

''Breakfast is served!'' Mercedes shouts so everyone can hear her. Tina and Rachel have set the table up neatly, making it look homely, warm, comforting. A large stack of pancakes sits in the middle while a large number of condiments and fruits surround them. Everyone takes a seat at the table.

''It smells lovely girls'' Kurt buzzes with a warm smile.

''Yea smells awesome, at least women are good at one thing'' Puck says with a smirk; but when everyone gives him an evil scold he sinks back into his chair and apologises. Everyone laughs at that and grabs some pancakes.

''Oh my god Brittany! What happened to your hand'' Rachel gasps, gesturing to the large bite mark on her left hand.

Puck lets out a small chuckle. Santana kicks him under the table.

''umm, her dog bit her, nothing serious'' Santana says franticly trying to cover the truth.

Everyone looks at her suspiciously but then let it go when Brittany stuffs her mouth with pancakes.

''Mmm… these are delicious'' Brittany says through a mouthful of food.

''Yea great job girls'' Santana adds, laughing at Brittany talking with her mouth full, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk.

''Yea pancakes are exactly what I need right now… I _need them now_'' Puck adds, giving Santana a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Santana kicks him under the table again, gives him the evils and then an eye-roll. Everyone else is looking at them trying to get the joke. They don't. So they keep eating pancakes in silence.

* * *

Breakfast is done and everyone is leaving with quick_ ''Goodbyes''_ and_ ''see you at school tomorrow''_. Santana drives Brittany home.

''Bye brit-brit see you at school tomorrow'' Santana says warmly, blowing the blonde a kiss. Brittany blushes and blows one back.

''I love you'' Brittany yells to the car.

''I love you too'' she shouts back even louder making Brittany blush even more. Brittany gives one more wave and then enters her house.

Santana backs out of the driveway and drives home.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story, im re-uploading all my chapters, fixin up as many spelling mistakes i can find and other fuck ups i made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's Brittany's turn to drive her and her girlfriend to school. Santana gets dressed in denim short-shorts and a figure hugging white singlet, pulling it all together with a black vest and some converse of the same colour. She doesn't usually dress like this, but when she doesn't have to wear her Cheerios uniform she likes to mix it up. The brunette waits at the kitchen bench, she's always so excited when she's about to see Brittany.

There's a knock at the door, Santana practically runs to answer it.

''Hey Brit-Brit'' She purrs, giving her girlfriend and kiss on the lips before inviting her in.

''Hey San, you ready for school?'' Brittany questions, giving Santana a goofy smile and a kiss.

''Yes, ready as I'll ever be, do you want to go now?'' Santana said returning the kiss with a light lip bite.

''Sure, don't want to be late!'' Brittany emphasised with a big smile before linking arms with Santana and pulling her out the door.

* * *

sure enough they get to school late. Brittany and Santana are usually never late, but when you have a complete make out session before you even leave the drive-way, you tend to be late. They don't mind though, since glee is there first class. Mr Shue is usually lenient when it comes to being late.

''Hey Mr Shue… sorry for being late we umm… got caught up… um… I had to feed my dog'' Santana stuttered and sighed at her pathetic excuse, luckily only Mr Shue heard. The brunette takes a seat and her girlfriend takes her spot next to her, hanging her legs across the Latina's lap.

''Where have you two been?'' Puck says with an all too familiar smirk and eyebrow wiggle.

''You're still on that… that was like two nights ago…'' Santana exclaimed.

''What? What happened?'' Rachel adds curiously.

''none of your business muppet...' Santana commanded, giving both Rachel and Puckerman a scold. Rachel was scared of the Latina so she didn't want to press the question.

''Nationals are just around the corner so we need to practice'' Mr Shue Said.

* * *

Its second period and the two girls have Spanish together, Quinn and Mike are in there class but they never seem to notice. Spanish is Santana's easiest subject and Brittany just copies her. This makes Spanish their _free time_ session.

''I've been undressing you with my mind ALL day, my parents aren't home tonight, so I'd like to make those day dreams come true'' Santana purred into Brittany's ear, making the blonde squirm in her seat and her mind to wander.

''mmm, I'm going to ram my tongue so far in your…'' the dancer is interrupted by Mr Shue asking her to stop talking. Her girlfriend knows how the sentence was going to end so it still has the same effect, making her flushed, hot and bothered.

Quinn see's the two girls in front of her, sitting close and whispering into each other's ear, squirming in their seats every now and then, sneaking light kisses between words. She doesn't want to stare but she can't help but be jealous, until she sees Santana slip her tongue into Brittany's mouth and decides to mind her own business.

''Brittany! Santana! You need to pay attention to this, it will be on the test!'' Mr Shue snaps. The girl's lips separate and Santana looks at Mr Shue with a_ 'death stare'._

* * *

Its lunch time, but Santana and Brittany don't go to the cafeteria. Instead they sneak out to the bathroom at the other end of the school. This bathroom was _rarely_ used because it's away from all the classrooms. They burst through the door and lock lips as soon as it shuts. Santana is pinning Brittany up against the door, partly because she wants her, and also because she doesn't want anyone bursting in on them. the dancer doesn't hesitate, sliding her hands down a toned body and resting them on the top of the brunette's short-shorts. The Brunette lets out a moan, her breathing becoming pants.

''Mmm… I want you_ now_'' Santana demanded, placing her hand on Brittany's and sliding it into her pants. Brittany loves how she makes her girlfriend so desperate and pulls her hands out of the Latina's pants and giggles when she moans in frustration.

''Brit-Brit _please_… n-no games'' She pleaded, sucking at Brittany's neck. Brittany lets out a sound, almost like a purr.

''No, I'm going to make you wait till tonight'' Brittany whispered into the shorter girls ear, earning a groan of anger in return.

''I _can't_ wait!'' the latina pleads once more, sliding her hand into her girlfriends Skinny jeans. Brittany is starting to thrust her hips for friction but finds some self-control and pulls Santana's hand out and pushes her away lightly. This gets an even loader Growl of frustration.

''_Fine_… you win this time Brit… but as soon as we get back to my house…'' she stops, pushing Brittany back against the wall roughly and gives her a long, passionate kiss, mostly teeth and tongue. ''You _won't_ be able to keep me off you.'' She purrs into the blonde's ear before walking out of the bathroom. Brittany stands there, part of her is throbbing, aching for them to continue, but Santana's frustration always makes her giggle and makes her think it;s all worth it.

The bell rings and she heads to maths.

* * *

Santana is sitting in History class, day dreaming about tonight, what she's going to do to her girlfriend; her thighs clench. Quinn sits next to her, seeing Santana with a light flush on her cheeks.

''Hey, where were you and Brittany at lunch'' Quinn asks, part curious, part _begging_ for some dirty details seeing as Joe hasn't made a move yet.

''Me and Brittany just got our mak on'' Santana mumbles.

''oh really, any details?'' Quinn says with a smirk.

''Really Quinn, you're _that_ horny?'' Santana grins.

''pfft _no_… I just don't think we talk as much as we used to'' Quinn replies sarcastically with an even bigger smirk.

''Yea… sure… what do you want me to say? She slid her hands down my body and rested them on the top of my shorts? This isn't no sex phone call'' Santana Whispers with a smirk.

''press 5 for a handsy make out session'' Quinn adds, holding her hand in an _'imaginary phone'_ shape and pressing it. Even she is a bit turned on just picturing the scene explained in her head; hey she's only human.

''I'm _not_ telling you what me and Brittany _do_… man you really are horny.'' Santana chuckles with a goofy smile.

''_Fine_… ill drop it...'' Quinn mutters with a sigh.

It's the end of the day and Santana practically races to her girlfriend.

* * *

**Lol thought I'd leave it on a _'cliff hanger'_ not really but still I will update tomorrow probably. Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Santana practically pulls Brittany to her car, shoves her into the front seat and jumps into the passenger one. Without hesitating the blonde starts the car and begins the drive to her girlfriends house. The Latina instantly places a hand on the dancers thigh and rubs it gently, squeezing it every now and then.

''wow, slow down… we're not even back at your house yet.'' Brittany exclaims with a wide grin.

''Can you drive faster?'' Santana pleads; ignoring her girlfriends last words and continues squeezing her thigh.

''Do you _want_ a speeding ticket!'' Brittany protests.

''If we _don't_ get back to my house in the next 5 minutes, I am _going_ to lose it!'' Santana orders, lightly grunting. Her grip has become tighter on the blondes thigh. The Latina was so horny, and thanks to Brittany's teasing, she could barely _see_ straight. She was rearing to go.

''_God_ Santana... look we're here'' Brittany stuttered, overwhelmed by how much she wound her girlfriend up with their make-out session earlier today.

House key ready in hand, Santana leaped out of the passenger seat, ran around the car and grabs the dancer. The brunette carries her girlfriend wedding style and unlocks the front door. Santana slams the door behind them and puts Brittany down, instantly pinning her against the closest wall. The blonde tries to gain some control but her girlfriend grabs her arms and pins them just above her head, holding them there with one hand.

''No you don't. I said you _wouldn't_ be able to keep me off you'' Santana purrs. The shorter girl runs her fingers through blonde hair and lightly tugs it to the side, revealing a pale, soft neck. She scrapes the skin with perfect teeth and soothes it with a slick tongue. She places her thigh where it's needed most and Brittany lets out a loud moan. Breathing is becoming frantic now, the brunette can't wait anymore, and she lifts her girlfriend off the wall and places her on the lounge and straddles her hips.

''What you did before _wasn't_ very nice'' Santana purrs in the sexy, husked tone she uses to get what she wants.

''It wasn't meant to be'' Brittany replies, trying to keep her breathing even, squirming under her girlfriends intense gaze. Santana's _'Sexy'_ voice always works on her, she is dripping wet.

''You want me don't you? Deep inside of you, making you rise, screaming my name'' Santana whispers into her girlfriends ear, her hot breath ghosting over her neck.

Brittany chokes on her words, lost in frantic breaths, trying to hold back the moan the brunette _wants_ to hear.

''Answer me brit, or have I got you all choked up?'' Santana questions, using the same tone until she gets Brittany where she wants her.

''y-yes I want you_ s-so_ bad'' Brittany stutters out.

''mmm, say my _name_ brit, and my fingers will go were you need them_ most_.'' Santana orders, slowly starting to make some friction between them.

Brittany squirms, bucking her hips, un-able to speak.

''I_ said_…'' Santana pushes down on Brittany's shoulders, ''say my _name_'' She whispers, biting her girlfriends earlobe.

''Santana _p-please_… Santana! Santana! Santana!'' Brittany pleads, bucking her hips vigorously.

''shh'' Santana quiets her girlfriend's moans, pinning her hands above her head once more. She Slides her free hand down and un-buttons the blondes pants, throwing them somewhere in the room. Brittany's underwear are soaked through, Santana doesn't wait any longer and puts her fingers on a sensative clit. The blonde squirms at the slightest touch, begging for release. The brunette plunges two fingers into the dancer and starts thrusting them vigorously.

''fuck… that feels _so_ good'' Brittany says between moans.

''mmm I'm glad you like it; does it feel _**even**_ better now?'' Santana questions, sliding a third finger into her girlfriend, curling them every few thrusts, rubbing Brittany's clit with her thumb with the same intensity.

''_F-fuck yes_, yes, it feels _s-so_ good'' Brittany screams into the empty surroundings. The pinned girl begins to shake; the waves of her orgasm begin to hit her. She lets out a loud moan, echoing into the house. The neighbours could probably hear loud and clear but they don't care. Santana isn't done though, she continues to thrust her fingers as deep as they will go.

''Im not finished Brit, you're not even gonna be able to walk when im done.'' Santana purrs through a moan, continuing her last actions. Brittany falls apart agian. and agian.

''p-please san, no more'' The blonde pants, her insides clenching at every thrust of the tanned girls slender fingers. Santana doesnt listen to her girlfriends pleas. The latina slides out of Brittany, and turns her around , she is sloped back in a sitting position. She releases the blondes hands.

''Don't move those arms or im pinning them agian.'' Santana commands. She kisses up the blondes thigh, slowly making her way to a dripping centre. The latina slowly licks at a throbing clit. She doesnt stay there long, she slides her tongue down her girlfriends slit, prodding at her entrance with a slick tongue. Brittany is nearly un-concious, she hasn't came this much in her life; she's exhausted from moaning and screaming, her muscles throbing. Every prod at her entrance makes her muscles clench. Santana doesnt have to use her magic tongue much longer. Brittany comes un-done once more, screaming her lover's name.

The Latina climbs up and gives her girlfriend a kiss.

They lay there, spooning on the couch, still catching their breaths.

''don't worry, ill finish you off in the morning, I promise'' Brittany mutters with a grin.

* * *

Its Tuesday morning, Brittany has just fulfilled her promise to Santana and there getting ready for school.

''hey Brit-Brit; should I wear my skinny jeans or my black and green striped dress?'' Santana asks, trying to decide her look for the day.

''You look drop dead _sexy_ in both of them, but I think the dress.'' Brittany suggests, giving her girlfriend a wink. The Latina blushes, and gives the blonde a kiss before changing into the dress. They should be wearing their Cheerios uniform but now that they have a substitute today they're allowed to change into them before practice.

''You ready to go San?'' Brittany asks, adding a little bit of mascara to her eyelashes.

''Sure, let's go, we're not going to be late today.'' Santana says with a smirk.

''awe... not fair'' Brittany adds, making an over exaggerated pouty face. The brunette kisses her and pulls at her hand for them to go.

* * *

Glee is the last period of the day; everyone sits in their usual seats and waits for Mr Shue to start the lesson.

''Well weren't you in a hurry yesterday'' Quinn states with a wide smile.

''Brit and I had plans'' Santana adds, placing a hand on Brittany's thigh and smiling a goofy smile. Quinn see's the gesture and says no more. The brunette swings her legs over The dancers lap, copying her girlfriend's usual position. They both lean in and share a few kisses.

''Ok girls, that's enough for now. I've got a new assignment for the next two weeks. The theme is 21st century artists. I've gotten a lot of complaints about how we don't sing any modern songs so I thought this theme would work well.'' Mr Shue says, writing it up on the board.

''Wow Mr Shue, you finally listened to us'' Santana jokes.

''ha-ha _very_ funny Santana'' Mr Shue says sarcastically.

''No doubt you'll be singing a love song to Brittany'' Rachelle adds to the conversation.

''And your point midget? What's wrong with showing how much I_ love_ my girlfriend'' Santana argues. She loves saying '_Girlfriend_' out loud now; it makes her stomach do flips and her face flush.

''Nothing, it's just, it's getting kind of old'' Rachel replies, slightly cringing at what she has just started in the Latina.

''So what your trying to say is, telling Brit that I love her is, quote, _'Getting kind of old'_…'' Santana protests, giving Rachel an evil glare.

''well no, I didn't mean that, but your always all over each other and it's kind of annoying'' Rachel adds, almost mumbling, hoping that the now raged Latina wouldn't hear. Luck was not on her side.

''How dare you! Is it because Brittany and I are gay? I didn't suspect you to be a homophobe…'' Santana yelled. Leaving her girlfriends lap and standing up, now staring at the short girl across the room.

''Partly, but I don't hate you for it, it's just something I don't see much of, and it's weird to me.'' Rachel almost whispers this but to her luck, the tanned girl hears her.

''Because it's _'weird'_ to you, you thing you can judge _us_? Says the girl with_ two_ dads! And to think, I actually thought we were becoming _'friends'_.'' Santana shouts out before leaving the room, punching the wall on the way out, leaving a hole. Her knuckles throb but she doesn't care, it distracts her from aiming that fist at Rachel's face. Brittany was close behind her when she slides down the wall outside glee club. Rachel wasn't the worst judgemental person she has encountered in the past week.

* * *

**Flashback**

Brittany and Santana were out shopping. Santana was looking at shoes when Brittany came up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist, hugging her behind, kissing lightly at her neck. The brunette couldn't care less, but there was a middle-aged woman across the room who thought other-wise.

''You _sicken_ me, its people like you that make me wonder if there_ is_ a god'' the older woman says while walking past._ 'That bitch!'_ Santana thought, not believing what she just heard.

''Let it go'' Brittany whispered in her ear.

''No'' Santana replies, pulling out of her girlfriends grasp. ''What did you just say Granny?'' the Latina yelled. The older lady turned around and rolled her eyes, and repeats herself.

''You best apologise old lady, or I'm about to go _all_ Lima heights on your ass!'' Santana warns, giving the older lady her _'come at me bro'_ glare.

''Why should I apologise to the two _lesbians_ that made me sick to my stomach. What you are, is _un-natural_ and vulgar'' The older lady states_ 'matter-of-factly'._ Santana was furious now, she wanted to punch the woman with all she had, but she knew she would get in-trouble.

''Baby just let it go'' Brittany says, trying to calm her girlfriend. It doesn't work.

''How _dare_ you judge me bitch! At least I_ love_ someone, let alone have someone_ love_ me. When's the last time you felt _'love'_ huh?'' The older lady doesn't answer. ''_that's_ what I thought… at least I can live my life the way _want_ to, be who I want to be. At least I'm true to myself. I don't_ care_ about your stupid beliefs, how dare you judge me. I don't judge you, even though you dress like you're stuck in the 80's and you can't get out.'' Santana stops to take a breath but isn't finished. '' If you _**HAD**_ a man to kiss, it would be more disgusting. Your nasty attitude is the reason _you're_ single and miserable, well I'm assuming your single… if you're not then I change that observation to _'Married and miserable'._ You're the kind of person that is trying to make this into an issue when it's _**YOU** _who has a problem. To be honest, _you're_ the vulgar one.'' Santana added, grabbing Brittany's hand and leaving the store.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

''I can't believe Rachel would say that… I'm sick of people judging us. We're just people; they act like we're mutants, like we're diseased or something. It's not like they'll catch our '_Gay-ness'_…'' Santana sobs, looking at her now red raw knuckles.

''I know baby, but we can't change their minds, it's pointless getting worked up about it. They're not going to change.'' Brittany adds sadly, what she says is true, but it's sad that it is. It's sad that people are like that, stubborn with their beliefs, but what are we meant to say, they're not going to change their ways, or even open there mind the slightest bit. That being said, if we judge them, we will just be hypocritical, there is no winning in this war.

Rachel walks out quietly, standing a fair distance away from Santana.

''Go _away_ Rachel'' Santana say's blankly, covering her eyes, not wanting Rachel to see her in this position.

''I just wanted to apologise, I shouldn't of said that, you two have been like this for almost a _year_ now, even when you weren't dating, I should be used to all the love you have for each other'' Rachel says.

''It's ok Rachel, I've just been dealing with a lot of judgemental people this week, you're the least of my worries'' Santana replies, making Rachel relax. Santana stands up and returns to glee club.

''Are you ok now Santana?'' Mr Shue asks, looking at her swollen knuckles.

''I'm fine, I can't say the same about the wall.'' Santana grins.

''don't worry about it, it doesn't take much to fix.'' Mr Shue assures.

''Wow Lopez, still got a bit of fight in you'' Puck adds, giving Santana a high-five. She laughs at him, he was a douchebag but he was a great friend.

Night has finally fallen, Brittany isn't over tonight. Santana loathes the nights she isn't with her girlfriend; she's _whipped_ but she doesn't care. The brunette decides to have a early night, sending Brittany a final text.

_'I love you baby, sleep well, cu tomorrow - xxoo San'_

_'Love you too sexy ;P can't wait to see you tomorrow, don't let the bed bugs bite – xxoo Brit'_

They both drift off to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

**Woo longest chapter yet, I'm getting better (I think so) I hope my next chapters with be longer as well. Constructive criticism is accepted :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yay chapter 6 already! I had a bit of a mind blank; I hope this instalment is good. Most dirty smut I think I've written so far. Thought I'd get in the dirty side of their sex life :P**

* * *

It's finally Wednesday. It's Santana's turn to pick Brittany up for school. She is so bubbly now that her and Brittany are official, it's like she doesn't have to hide anymore, and she can be herself. Santana gets dressed in her Cheerios uniform, putting her hair in her usual high ponytail. She starts texting Brittany to pass the time while she eats her breakfast.

'_Hey Brit, I'm eating some lucky charms, very sugary, there not as sweet as you though – San xxoo' _She sends with a goofy smirk.

'_You're so goofy, but that's why I love ya ;P – Brit xxoo'_ Brittany replied with a wide smile.

'_Love you too Brit, I'm on my way. Cu soon – San xxoo'_

* * *

They arrive at school, on-time. Today is the worst day for classes, they only have Cheerios practice together at the end of the day, and it sucks. The classes go by at a snail-pace, sadly lunch goes quick in-between so it seems like they don't talk for long.

* * *

Cheerios practice finally comes. The two girls breathe a sigh of relief and share a warm embrace, sneaking a few chaste kisses.

They both mess up the routine about three times each. Santana keeps staring at/checking out Brittany, making her lose focus and trip over. Brittany starts blushing at Santana's obvious 'staring' and trips over as well. They both get a mouthful from Sue. She makes them pack up all of the equipment before they hit the showers, Brittany sighs but Santana sends her an all too familiar grin. Coach throws them the locker-room key and tells them to lock up when they're done.

Brittany packs away the last piece of equipment and locks the room they're kept in. Santana is standing at the door of the locker room and waves her finger for Brittany to follow her, before sliding behind the door. Brittany wants to run, no, sprint to her girlfriend, but the only way to wind Santana up this way is to play it cool; act like it doesn't affect you, that you're in control. The Blonde settles at a fast-walk and slide into the now empty locker-room. Brittany looks around, trying to find the Brunette lurking anywhere but finds no-one.

''Santana?'' Brittany calls into the room. No answer. She decides to strip and have a shower anyway; she's all sweaty from practice. Brittany turns the tap on and gets it to the right temperature. She just steps into the steady stream when a strong force pushes her against the wall of the shower. A low, familiar, 'Sexy' voice purrs in her ear.

''You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I want you so bad'' Santana whispers into her girlfriend's ear, bitting at her earlobe and stroking her arm. Brittany Bites her lip, not wanting to let out the moan Santana wants to hear. Even though they're dripping wet, when Brittany tries to swap their positions, Santana grips her like a python and pins her tighter to the wall. Arrays of kisses are placed up Brittany's neck until a pair of lips is next to her ear.

''I always get what I want'' Santana almost growls, in the same sexy tone that drive's Brittany crazy. She pulls Brittany out of the shower and pushes her against a locker, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Brittany can't hold it in anymore; she lets out a moan as Santana continues to kiss her neck.

''Not always.'' Brittany manages through a moan. She loves it when Santana dirty talks, even though she isn't talking as dirty as she has been lately. Santana lets out a light chuckle.

''But Britt… Look at how ready I am… don't you want to put your fingers in there'' She hums out, teasingly rubbing her fingers over her own, now dripping core. Brittany struggles to stand her ground, but dirty talk is a huge turn-on for her. Brittany's arms are squirming in Santana's hand, she wants to touch the tanned girl so bad but she mustn't give in, even though her body aches. She tries to think of a comeback to that but chokes on her words, letting out loud moans instead.

''What's that brit? You like it when I touch myself?'' Santana holds up her end of the 'conversation', winding up Brittany bit by bit until she gets her where she wants her. She continues touching herself slowly, the brunette lets out a few moans into the blonde's ear. Brittany is at war with herself, she wants to touch so badly but she has just enough will power to hold back for a bit longer, still moaning frantically.

''No answer? Well if you want to make me come… you better hurry… I'm so close'' Santana purred in the blondes ear, followed by a large number of high pitched screams of pleasure as she inserted two fingers into herself and rubbed circles around her clit with her thumb. Brittany was all most moaning as much as Santana and she wasn't even being touched! She finally lost the fight and slipped her arms out of Santana's grip and pulled Santana's hand away from her own core, replacing it with her own slender fingers.

''mmm Britt. C-Change your mind d-did y-you?'' Santana stuttered out, about to come un-done. Brittany was so happy to finally have her fingers where she wanted them to be so bad. Santana tilted her head back, letting out a loud; almost scream, into the empty room, it echoed loudly against the walls. Brittany was almost about to orgasm just from the sight of her girlfriend: clenching her muscles, panting for more, until it was over in a split second, her muscles turn to jelly and she leans on you for support. Before the blonde has time to react Santana pulls her off the lockers and pushes her down onto the closest bench and straddles her hips. Brittany decides to try and take control; she sits up and starts up some dirty talk.

''I'm so w-'' she is cut off with a forceful shove that lays her back down onto the bench.

'' Lie back and shut up! I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe'' Santana shouts, but still in the sexy tone she was using before. Santana is now hovering over Brittany, a knee either side of her lover's hips. She spreads the blonde's legs forcefully and inserts two fingers.

Just as Brittany lets out a moan, she hears the door open. Santana quickly removes her fingers, grabs the two nearest towels and they both wrap themselves up in them. Santana wipes her fingers on the towel and they both walk to their lockers nonchalantly. They see Rachel standing at the door.

''Oh sorry, was I interrupting anything.'' Rachel adds, slightly averting her eyes from the two girls.

''No hobbit, we just had to stay back and pack away the Cheerios equipment… and then we had showers because we worked up a sweat.'' Santana adds matter-of-factly.

''Yea… it's not like we were having sex…'' Brittany adds. Santana nudges the blonde with her elbow, placing her hand to her face (face palm!) she sighed.

''What do you want anyway Rachel'' Santana added, embarrassed by her girlfriends terrible attempt at 'covering up'.

''Umm, I was just going to tell you that we will be doing 'West Side Story' again next week, just to keep our spirits up for nationals.'' Rachel added, wide eyed, slightly blushing at the now **VERY** awkward moment.

''Anything else?'' Santana added bluntly.

''err… no… you two get back to 'Having showers'…'' Rachel mumbled, running out of the room before the Latina could respond.

''Way to go brit… now she thinks we were having sex, then no doubt she will tell Finn, then he will tell puck and then he will tell **EVERYONE**.'' Santana says to Brittany, rolling her eyes.

''Sorry, I'm not good at lying… I promise I won't screw up again… can you please finish me off, I'm too wound up to stop now.'' Brittany adds, almost pleading for Santana's touch.

''No brit, what if she comes back in?'' Santana replies. Brittany leans in, hugging her from behind, kissing her neck.

''She won't, she was mortified. Please… I made you come, you got to return the favour'' Brittany purrs loudly to her girlfriend, lightly nibbling at her neck. Santana lets out a moan.

''Ok… just because you're so dam hot'' Santana purrs back, pushing her down onto the bench again, getting into the same position. She pulls off both there towels and slides her hand where Brittany needs it most. Little did they know Rachel was pinned to the door, listening intently, wanting to know what they really were doing. Santana slides two fingers in easily. Brittany lets out a loud moan.

''mmm, you're still wet.'' Santana hums, starting the dirty talk again, using the same tone from before. Brittany moans even louder. Rachel is even turned on by Santana's sexy voice, especially the way she dirty talks; Brittany's moans just add to it. Santana speeds up her thrusts, rubbing Brittany's clit with her thumb, receiving high pitched growls in return. Rachel wants to leave, but her body begs to stay. She can hear Brittany's screams become louder and louder until it goes dead silent for a good 15 seconds, then a loud gasp for breath. Not a minute later the moans start again, getting louder and louder until Brittany orgasms again, and again, and again.

''S-San stop I c-can't go a-again I can barely breath'' Brittany pants. Santana slowly removes her fingers from Brittany, licking them clean. She then quickly goes down and laps up all of the juices from Brittany's core. All Rachel can hear now is slurping sounds and soft moans from both the girls. She couldn't believe Santana made Brittany finish five times. Finn never did that to her, she was actually jealous now.

''Sorry, but I did say I was going to make you come until you couldn't breathe didn't I?'' Santana said, getting a stuttered yes in reply. Santana leans in and gives Brittany a passionate kiss. Santana stops and sits up when she hears a sneeze outside. She quickly puts her towel on and pushes open the door.

''Ouch!'' Rachel yells, holding her head.

''What the hell hobbit!'' Santana adds, pulling her into the room by her hair.

''Sorry, I thought I left something behind'' Rachel says through a yelp, Santana Is pulling harder on her hair now until she is standing in front of the couple, both wrapped in towels, faces flushed with both rage and embarrassment.

''Bullshit, you're a little fucking creeper'' Santana shouts, shoving Rachel back a bit.

''Ouch, sorry ok I was just curious, after what Brittany said…'' Rachel stops talking, she doesn't want to get in to even more trouble.

''I don't give a fuck midget, you tell anyone about this and you'll be sorry…'' Santana barked, shoving her again.

''ok I promise, I won't tell anyone.'' Rachel muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

''Not even your whale of a boyfriend either ok!'' Santana was furious now, punching the locker behind her.

''Yea principal Figgins said if we get caught having sex again he would suspend us'' Brittany added, trying to support her girlfriends argument.

''again? How many times have you two been caught?'' Rachel mumbles, just loud enough for them to hear.

''Umm I think four, maybe fi-'' Brittany was cut off by Santana.

''Brit don't tell her… she doesn't need to know; well it's too late now isn't it… fuck sake, you better not tell anyone, it is not a good time to get suspended, the years nearly over.'' Santana sighed, her tone no longer anger, more frustration and worry.

'' I promise, your secrets save with me.'' Rachel assures before running off.

''Well that was the most embarrassing time yet.'' Brittany breaks the silence.

''I'll say, I hope she doesn't tell Finn…'' Santana replies with a small frown.

''don't worry. Didn't you say yourself you two were becoming friends'' Brittany says trying to calm her girlfriend. She pulls her into a tight hug and places a few light kisses on her neck.

''We better get dressed and lock up before someone else see's us.'' Santana mumbles, not wanting to loosen their embrace.

* * *

It's Thursday. Brittany and Santana walk into school holding hands, hoping that the secret wasn't passed around the school. With much relief they don't get any strange look's so they start to relax. They walk into glee club and take their usual position in the room (Brittany with her legs across Santana's lap). They share a few kisses.

''Can't keep your hands off each other **anywhere**'' Rachel whispers as she walks past. Santana releases Brittany's lip from in-between her teeth and gives Rachel an evil glare. Santana just brushes it off and continues nibbling on her girlfriend's lip.

''You two need to control yourselves'' Puck also whispers as he walks past. Santana releases her girlfriends lip again and gives him an evil glare as well. She starts to contemplate if maybe Rachel told him but them remembers last weekend. She sighs to herself; already two people in glee club have heard them 'doing it'. She tries not to worry and continues kissing her girlfriend, sliding her tongue around the blondes and pulling back every now and then to nibble on a now swollen lip. Santana is now stroking Brittany's thigh, leaning into the kiss even more. When she starts moaning she pulls back quickly, angry at herself for losing control. Again. She turns to see a red faced Joe running out of the room.

''What happened to teen Jesus?'' Santana asks Quinn.

''You two made him a bit over-excited'' Quinn replies with a little smirk.

''How old is he?'' Santana jokes.

''hey, you two were practically having sex with each other right in-front of him, not to mention your moans San… If I was a guy even I would get a bone.'' Quinn adds laughing at herself. Santana and Brittany laugh as well. They both look shocked at a flustered Puck holding his hands over his crotch.

''Now this is hard to believe, even you puck. You're all a bunch of 14 year old boys on the inside…'' Santana chuckles at the now blushing Puck.

'Pfft… please, you're so up yourself, as if you would give me, Noah Puckerman, a boner. I'm more man than anyone in glee club.'' Puck states proudly, releasing his crotch.

''Oh, sorry puck… you don't mind then if I…'' She leans over Brittany and kisses her passionately, sliding her tongue in almost instantly. Their tongues play with each other in and outside their mouths. Santana rubs Brittany's thighs, squeezing them every now and then. She swiftly looks at a flustered puck and starts kissing deeper, kissing Brittany on the neck every few breaths. Brittany tugs at the brunettes pony tail, making her release a moan. She sees puck run out of the room holding his crotch.

''fuck you Lopez'' puck yells back before running out the door. She releases Brittany and smiles triumphantly.

''You're so cruel Santana…'' Quinn says, shaking her head.

''Well I wanted to show him I was cocky for a reason.'' Santana defends with a chuckle.

''whatever you say San'' Quinn replies with a smile.

''Pfft you know how many boys run out of the library or cafeteria when we start making out? Too many, they act like I do when I hear san's dirty talk.'' Brittany adds, making Santana blush and Quinn to laugh.

''Dirty talk? Tell me more?'' Quinn asks raising an eyebrow, laughing hysterically.

''It's like the biggest turn on, she talks in this really low husky voice and tells me what she's going to do and it turns me-'' Santana puts a hand over Brittany's mouth.

''Not everyone needs to know everything!'' Santana says, blushing even more now.

Quinn is nearly peeing herself. Santana punches her in the arm.

''Hey don't get mad at me, Brittany's the one 'bragging' about how much you 'Turn her on'…'' Quinn says through a laugh. She starts chuckling at her own joke.

''even though that is completely true'' Santana says, giving Brittany a little wink. ''doesn't mean you need laugh, Brit loves dirty talk, so I give it to her. Who knew I would be so pro at it'' She adds matter-of-factly, turning the embarrassing moment into an 'I'm proud' moment. She leans over and gives her girlfriend a kiss.

''Agreed.'' Brittany replies, kissing the Brunette back. Mr walks in and puts his stuff down on the piano. He notices the two missing boy's.

''Where are Puck and Joe?'' Mr Shue asks, confused.

''I'm not sure, all I know is something came up'' Quinn says, laughing hysterically at her own joke, she gestures to Santana and Brittany, still kissing at the back.

''Oh…'' Mr Shue adds, lightly chuckling at the two boy's situation. He coughs loudly, getting the couples attention. They both separate slightly and turn to Mr Shue.

''Sorry'' Santana mumbles, blushing.

''So you're the culprits?'' Mr Shue adds with smirk. Both of the girls faces are flushed red now. Quinn and Mr Shue share a laugh.

The two boys return, receiving a wave of laughter. They both sit down, covering their faces. Glee club ended up going back to normal. The rest of the day went well; the couple shared kisses the rest of the day, seeing as they had to go their separate ways after school.

* * *

**Don't know why I decided to bring up 'Boners' but when I was writing I remembered when Joe got a Boner when he was with Quinn so I thought, Please… if two girls were making out in front of him he would so get a boner. I added puck just because lol. Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I've been focusing on the whole 'Can't control herself around Brittany (all the smut I've written already). Don't worry there will be plenty of smut through the rest of this fanfic but I'm sort of bring up the judgemental people in this chapter.**

* * *

The end of the school week has come and it's a public holiday. Santana starts texting Brittany as soon as she wakes up.

'_Hey babe, public holiday woo! Want to catch a mid-day session movie? – San xxoo'_

'_Sure sexy, how about Dark Shadows? There's a 12:40 session – Brit xxoo'_

'_Of course, I'll see you then ;D – San xxoo'_

Santana jumps down the stairs, singing little tunes while she makes breakfast. Her mum just says 'good morning' and gives her a little smirk. She sits down and eats her scrambled eggs, continuously looking at the clock. 10:00 am. She sighs, if only time could pass faster. She washes her dishes and heads back up to her room, she wants to look good for her girlfriend today. She settles on a tight black dress and some matching heels, its formal but can still pass as casual wear. She leaves her hair down in its natural waves and puts on some mascara. 11:30. she lets out a squeal of excitement, grabs her car keys and runs out the door.

* * *

They get to the mall and have lunch before the movie. They wait in line for tickets until they're finally next.

''Hey, how can I help you?'' the cashier says cheerfully.

''Yea, two tickets to Dark shadows, 12:40 session please.'' Santana replies, gesturing to Brittany for the 'two tickets'.

''Sure thing, girl's day out today?'' the cashier replies, starting light conversation.

''Yea, you could say that'' Santana chuckles, giving Brittany a wink.

''Where would you like to sit?'' the cashier asks. Santana is about to answer when Brittany buts in.

''Right at the back please, in the corner.'' Brittany replies giving Santana a goofy grin. They buy some drinks and take their seats in the cinema, it's about a quarter full since it's the week after the movie's release. They still manage to have a group of people sit in the row in front of them. The movie starts.

Around 15 minutes into the movie Brittany leans over and starts talking to Santana.

''You look so sexy in that dress, you're such a tease'' Brittany whispers into her girlfriends ear, nibbling at a soft earlobe. Santana's breath hitches as she goes to speak.

''mmm not as sexy as you in those short-shorts of yours, I just want to squeeze that perfect ass. I can't keep my eyes off of it, amongst other things…'' Santana purrs back, kissing Brittany on the neck lightly, looking at the Blondes breasts and giggling. Brittany's thigh's clench, she is surprised by how wet she is, '_Santana does look super fucking hot in her dress, that's why; or is it the way she dirty talks, that too.' _She says to herself until she feels warm lips lock with hers and she snaps out of it. A soft palm trails up the blonde's leg; she clenches her thighs again, receiving a tight squeeze and a little giggle from the tanned girl.

''Already babe? Am I that hot?'' Santana asks, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Their tongues are dancing now, sliding around each other. A moan escapes Brittany's lips when Santana's hand slides just under her shorts. Brittany leans into the kiss more now, placing a hand on her girlfriend's thigh as well, receiving a low moan in return. She doesn't hesitate and slides her hand up and down her thigh, just going under her dress material every few slides. The people sitting in the row in front of them are starting to get frustrated, all they can hear is tongues fighting, moans and giggles. They can't even focus on the movie.

''Hey! Can you please keep it down I'm trying to watch the movie! Stupid lesbo's'' one of them yells before turning back to the screen. Santana holds in her nasty 'comeback' and they separate for about 10 minutes but are at it again before they know it.

''hey! What did I say! You fucking dykes think its ok to make out in the cinema and annoy people, you two shouldn't even be able to kiss, public affection is forbidden for _**you**_ people.'' The same person snapped, just above a whisper, turning to the screen again when she was done. Brittany can see Santana's eyes widen with rage; she knew when people called them dykes she got angry, but when they said 'You people' like they were a complete different species, it really set her off. Before Brittany had time to re-act Santana sent a slap right to the side of the woman's face. The woman lets out a scream and jumps to her feet, turning to face the now smirking Santana. The whole cinema is looking at them now.

''What the fuck are you smirking about? You just fucking hit me you lipstick lesbian piece of shit!'' The woman yells, swinging and missing a now laughing Santana. Brittany knows shit's going to go down, Santana always laughs when she is **SUPER **pissed; it's her way of saying _'Oh please bitch, you make me laugh'. _Brittany is trying to pull her back but Santana is just nudging her off.

''Seriously? That's the best you got? For shame… I take 'Lipstick lesbian' as a complement, if you actually knew what it meant. But you did swing at me so…'' Santana shakes her head, swinging a fist, hitting the other girl right in the temple. She lets out a yelp of pain, grabbing the side of her head. She jumps over the seat and tackles Santana. Santana pushes her off like it was nothing and laughs. Brittany grabs Santana's arm but she just shakes it off.

''ok bitch! Now I'm fuckin' pissed!'' Santana yells before grabbing the girl by the hair and kneeing her in the face, making her yelp even louder. The girls nose begins to bleed but she doesn't stop fighting, swinging at Santana, finally connecting with her stomach. Santana doesn't yelp in pain, she just grunts as the wind gets blown out of her and swings another punch to the girl's temple. Just as The Latina is about to swing another punch Brittany grabs both her arms and pulls her back. Santana tries to pull out but Brittany stand's her ground and holds on.

''Brit please! This bitch is asking for it!'' Santana yells to the girl now cowering on the ground.

''I know what you look like!, this is assault! You're in deep shit! You better watch your back!'' The wounded girl yells before running out of the cinema. Santana tries to run after her but Brittany grips her arms tighter.

''Grab your stuff, we're leaving!'' Brittany yelled in a raged tone Santana had never heard. Santana lean's over and grabs her handbag before leaving with Brittany.

Brittany grabs Santana's keys out of her bag and unlocks the car, they both sit there silent for a moment.

''What the fuck was that Santana!'' Brittany yelled, giving her now cowering girlfriend a glare.

''I'm so sorry brit… i just lost control… you know how much shit I've had to put up with the last few weeks, I just snapped.'' Tears began to fall from the brunettes eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It's date night, Brittany and Santana decide to go to breadsticks. The Brunette puts on some dark blue skinny jeans and a black singlet, while the Blonde wears a white dress that tightens around the waist and flows lightly down to just above her knee's. Brittany picks up Santana and they drive to breadsticks._

_They arrive at breadstick and find a table. A young female waitress comes to order their meals._

''_May I take your orders?'' the waitress asks, looking at them in a strange, almost confused way._

''_Yes please, can I get the shrimp, and I'm guessing San will want the spaghetti bolognaise'' Brittany replies, winking at her girlfriend. The waitress is even more confused now, looking at the two girls in front of her. Santana notices._

''_Yes please… Brit-Brit you know me so well, I love you…. Girlfriend'' Santana adds, it's a poorly formed sentence but she had to set the waitress straight. She was confused when the waitress' expression turned from confusion to anger as she walked off, not even looking twice at couple._

_While they wait they talk about prom and Cheerios practice this week. Santana starts stroking Brittany's leg under the table, while Brittany strokes the brunettes arm. The waiter returns with their meals with another dirty look with a tut._

''_Ok, what's your problem?'' Santana asks the waitress before she walks away. Brittany sort of shakes her head at Santana._

''_You two… you're my problem; you're what's wrong in the world! Fucking Lesbian's…'' The waitress argues, Santana is about to stand up and yell at her but the manager tells the waitress to get out and apologises to the couple. Santana starts to relax again._

_They finish their meals and share a chocolate milkshake. Santana leans across the table and gives her girlfriend a kiss, stroking her foot up and down the blonde's leg. Brittany giggles a cute giggle between their kisses. A middle aged woman from the table across from them gets their attention by snapping her fingers at them, Santana thought it was rude but let it slide. _

''_That manager may be able to fire that poor girl, but they can't stop her beliefs. You two just made her lose her job, why do you people always ruin everything. You ruin marriage, you ruin relationships, you contradict god himself.'' The woman says in a disappointed tone. The couple look at her, mouths wide open in shock; before Santana starts yelling Brittany grabs her arm._

''_Come on San, she's not worth it.'' Brittany whispers, pulling Santana to their car._

* * *

_Present day._

Brittany want's to comfort her but she has to let out all of her anger before she does.

''I know you are, but it still happened! You heard her, she knows what you look like now! I don't want you to get hurt!'' Brittany is starting to cry now. Santana want's to come back with a witty remark along the lines of 'Please she couldn't even get a hit in tonight' but bites her tongue, leaning across and hugging her girlfriend. Brittany hugs back and leans her head on Santana's neck, nuzzling lightly. Santana lightly whispers 'I love you' into the blondes ear. Brittany pulls away and starts the car.

They get back to Santana's house to find no one is home, Santana smiles lightly, but can still Brittany is angry. She pulls her lightly inside and they sit on the couch. Without notice Brittany pulls Santana on top of her, making the brunette straddle her hips. Santana lets out a gasp of surprise.

''What you did before was so bad, it was super-hot though'' Brittany growled into Santana's ear, making her squirm. Santana leans in for a kiss and an open hand slaps her ass. The brunette lets out a high pitched moan.

''I'm in charge tonight… You've been a bad girl.'' Brittany purrs, squeezing Santana's ass. The Latina moans; she's usually the one that dirty talks the most, hearing Brittany makes her squirm. The blonde pulls the brunettes hair until they are standing up. This type of pain makes Santana's eyes roll back into her head, she loves it. Brittany releases the brunette's hair and grabs her wrists instead, pinning them behind her back. She is pushing her up to her room like a police officer with a prisoner. She pushes Santana onto the bed; she stands at the end and strips down to her underwear.

''Strip.'' Brittany commands. Santana slowly gets up and un-buttons her jeans.

''Faster.'' Brittany commands, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. Santana can hear her but she knows if she doesn't, she will get a punishment. She decides to stay at the same pace; she wants the sweet pain she loves so much. Brittany shakes her head and steps closer to her girlfriend.

''Not following orders are we?'' Brittany asks, pulling Santana's hair so she is looking slightly up at her. Santana almost growls, her core is dripping with pleasure. Brittany releases her hair and practically rips the Latina's shirt off; she pulls her pants down and lifts her feet out of them. She kisses up Santana's thigh until her head is on her stomach; she slaps Santana twice on the ass, receiving a loud scream of pleasure. She lingers there for a bit, kissing the flustered girls stomach, she can barely stand. Santana's hand goes down to lightly guide Brittany's head lower and receives a light bite on her stomach.

''What did I say! I'm in charge... now I **am** going to make you wait longer.'' Brittany growls, she gets to her feet and pushes Santana on to the bed.

''Stay.'' Brittany commands before walking over to the bathroom. Santana is squirming on the bed, waiting for her girlfriend to return.

'"Close your eyes'' Brittany Commands before entering the room. Santana closes her eyes as she feels Brittany return to the bed, the blonde removes her bra. She feels her wrists get grabbed and pinned together; a cloth or scarf is tied around them then to the back of the bed. She opens her eyes when her hands hang from the bed post.

The blonde straddles the Latina's hips. Brittany can feel Santana's stomach doing flips, her thighs clenching; and can see she is soaked through. She leans down and starts' kissing her neck, Santana lets out a chorus of soft, high pitched moans as Brittany pulls on an erect nipple. Santana starts bucking her hips; Brittany cuts off all contact with her girlfriend almost instantly, now sitting next to her on the bed. Santana lets out a growl.

''Getting ahead of yourself?'' Brittany asks, pulling Santana's hair again so she is looking up.

''please brit… I need you so bad.'' Santana replies, looking Brittany in the eyes. Brittany slightly squirms where she's sitting; she loves it when she is in control, seeing Santana so helpless and so needy for her touch.

''If you want my touch you have to earn it.'' Brittany enforces, challenging her girlfriend. Santana complies with a nod. The blonde doesn't hesitate and removes her underwear, re-straddling the Latina's hips. She only stayed there for an instant before sliding up her body, until a knee was on either side of the brunettes face. Santana lets out a moan at the scent of Brittany's arousal. Brittany lowers slightly.

''If you want me to touch you… you have to make me come...'' Brittany demands, lowering onto Santana's face. Santana instantly starts to lick up and down a dripping core. Brittany moans into the empty room. She starts lifting further and further away from Santana's mouth, making the tied girl angry. Brittany is becoming very fastidious.

''Brit, how am I supposed to make you come if you keep moving away.'' Santana says. Brittany looks down with a smirk.

''Try, I know you can reach me, stop being lazy.'' Brittany replies, grabbing Santana by the hair and pulling her up until she is licking her again. This position is hurting Santana's neck and shoulders but she stays there without arguing. She starts prodding at the blonde's entrance with her tongue, hearing high pitched moans echo around the room. She amplifies her actions, pushing her tongue as deep as it will go, occasionally licking up to a sensitive clit. Brittany is getting louder and louder as Santana goes deeper and deeper. The Latina keeps her actions incessant, until Brittany comes undone, covering Santana's lips in a thin gloss of juices. Brittany shakes on top of her girlfriend, getting hit by the last waves of her orgasm. She slides off of Santana and lays next to her, laying her head on her neck.

''Good girl, you earned a reward.'' Brittany purrs into Santana's ear, before sliding a hand into her underwear. Santana releases a long awaited moan from between her still wet lips. Brittany inserts two fingers, making her girlfriend's muscles clench in surprise. She starts thrusting vigorously, as deep as she can into the Latina. Santana's screams are high pitched and drawn out, tilting her head back as Brittany kisses her neck. Brittany thrusts as fast as her arm will let her, making Santana's whole body tense, and a loud, resonant moan to burst from her lips. Brittany continues to thrust her fingers as fast as she can while the Latina's walls clench around them. She rises and falls again, and again. Brittany keeps up an incessant speed as Santana comes again.

''p-please brit, n-no m-more'' Santana pleads, her whole body limp, panting for air. Brittany slows her thrusts gradually, until Santana's moans turn to whimpers. She removes her fingers and licks them clean, un-tying her girlfriends arms from the bed. She snuggles into the side of Santana, lightly kissing her neck. Santana is still lightly shaking from her multiple orgasms, it's like she was hit with a tsunami every wave of them. She eventually builds up the energy to turn on her side, Brittany instinctively spoons her as they fall asleep.

* * *

**I had a bit of a mind blank during the 'Smut' part of this chapter so if it's not as well formed as my other smut I apologise, if you like it then I'm glad. Ill update again soon. please review with anything, i want to see how many people read my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The weekend passed by slowly, Brittany had to go out with her parents for Saturday and her cousin's birthday party on Sunday. That left Santana all alone for two agonising days. Monday morning finally comes and Santana gets dressed in her Cheerios uniform, putting her hair in a tight high-ponytail. She can't wait to see Brittany when she picks her up for school. She leans on the kitchen bench and waits for a knock on the door.

Finally a car pulls into the driveway. Santana skips to the door and jumps onto Brittany, wrapping her legs around her, kissing her almost instantly after Brittany gets a grip on her. Santana deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Brittany slowly moves inside, shutting the door behind them. Santana lightly bites Brittany's lip, purring between kisses.

''I_ -kiss-_ Love_ -kiss-_ you_ -kiss-_ I missed you _-kiss-._'' Brittany grins, breaking the kiss for a moment. Santana starts kissing her neck, not wanting to waste any time she could be kissing her girlfriend. Brittany moans lightly, pulling Santana up again by her ass, as she was starting to slip out of her grip.

''I missed you too San, I love you'' Brittany hums; squeezing Santana's perfect ass, holding her in the position she put them in. Santana bites down on Brittany's neck, slicking over the mark with a soothing tongue. Brittany moans as Santana moves to the other side and leaves a hickey there as well. Brittany moans louder and slowly puts Santana back down onto her feet.

''I love it when you do that but we have school!'' Brittany worries, running to the mirror on the wall and examining the dark red marks on her neck. Santana walks up and hugs her from behind, lightly kissing her neck again.

''Sorry baby, I just couldn't resist… maybe wear your hair down?'' Santana purrs, sucking another hickey, higher up her neck, just under her ear. Brittany's eyes roll back into her head as she tilts her head to the side. She slightly pulls a way, they need to stop but she doesn't want to.

''San please, I can't, I need my hair up for dance and Cheerios.'' Brittany says, gesturing to her uniform. Santana leans into her again, sucking at the other side.

''Too late to stop now.'' Santana purrs into her girlfriend's ear, pulling on her earlobe.

''Well we're going to be late, do you have a scarf?'' Brittany asks, stepping away from Santana. Santana sighs in defeat.

''Sure, it's not even that cold though so people might see right through it… I'll get you one anyway'' Santana says, running up-stairs, returning with a white scarf. Brittany wraps it around her neck, making sure it's covering the still throbbing hickeys. Santana giggles at Brittany's worried facial expression before they leave for school.

* * *

They arrive at school, Brittany has dance and Santana has English, they share a quick kiss and go their separate ways. Brittany gets to dance and sits down with the other students. The teacher stands up and addresses the class.

''Hello class, welcome to yet another dance class, today we will be working on our assessment tasks. Brittany you may need to remove that scarf because it's going to get **Hot** in here'' Sir announces, laughing at his joke, Brittany laughs along, fixing her scarf up. She can't believe she makes it through dance without taking it off. It's so hot though so she heads to the bathrooms to take it off for a bit, straight after Cheerios next and she can wear her hair down. She splashes water on her neck, dries it and quickly replaces the scarf.

She meet's Santana at Cheerios practice and they sit together as Sue Sylvester tells them what to do.

''And Tweedle-dumb take that stupid scarf off, it's already distracting me, and you haven't even started flailing around yet!'' She yells through a mega-phone to Brittany. Brittany jumps and looks at sue.

''Do I have to?'' Brittany asks, hoping the answer is no, she highly doubts it.

''Yes! You think it's hard taking a stupid scarf off. I'm going through menopause! That's hard.'' Sue yells again into the mega-phone.

''Come on Brit; just take it off, no point hiding them now. I did do a pretty good job, so they'll be there for a few days anyway'' Santana chuckles into Brittany's ear. Brittany smiles and removes the scarf, revealing the four hickeys evenly distributed on either side of her neck. A couple of the other Cheerios see them and stare for a bit but jump back to sue when she yells into the megaphone for them to start. Brittany decides to leave her hair up, she's actually kind of proud of the marks.

It's finally lunch time and they join the glee club table, taking the seats next to Quinn. Almost instantly at least 5 people from new directions are looking at Brittany's neck, she can't help but blush. Quinn raises her hand and prods at one, making Brittany jump.

''Oh sorry, just admiring Santana's handy-work'' she giggles, smiling a goofy smile. Brittany can't help but laugh as well.

''Everyone knows I'm the queen of hickeys, what did you expect?'' Santana chuckles, winking at Brittany. Quinn just laughs.

''What's a hickey?'' Joe asks shyly, Santana hears and chuckles lightly.

''Really Joe? You don't know?'' she asks, puzzled that even he doesn't know what it is.

''Well I know what they look like now… but how do you do it?'' he asks again, in an even lower voice.

''there's actually quite an art form to it, I'm pretty pro at it if I do say so myself.'' Santana replies, giving Brittany a chaste kiss. She laughs when everyone looks at her _'handy-work'_ and choruses with _'Agreed'_. Joe slightly blushes when everyone smirks at him.

''Maybe Quinn can show you some time…'' Santana says, giving Quinn a wink. The now blushing girl just glares at her. Joe is nearly as red as a tomato. Everyone laughs at them and continue with their lunch. The bell rings and everyone starts walking to glee club.

''Hey are you two coming?'' Quinn asks the now kissing couple. Santana looks up slightly.

''We'll catch up, I have to talk to coach.'' Santana replies before returning to the kiss.

''Ok, just don't get caught'' Quinn yells back at them.

''Seriously Quinn, I am seeing coach, so dirty minded…'' Santana yells at her, this time very convincingly.

''ok, see you at glee club.'' Quinn actually believes the Latina this time and just lets it go.

''do we really need to see coach? The locker rooms are off limits even for teachers when there are no classes on the courts.'' Brittany asks puzzled. Santana lightly chuckles.

''Exactly, so one can disturb us this time.'' Santana purrs into the blonde's ear, pulling on her arm and leading her to the Locker rooms.

**Back at glee club**

''Where's Santana and Brittany? We need to rehearse their bit for nationals.'' Rachel questions with a worried look.

''Well apparently they went to the locker rooms because they had to talk to Sue first before they came here.'' Quinn says.

''Well they're taking forever…'' Rachel replies, sitting back down.

''But no one is ever in the locker room when there is no classes on the courts.'' Tina adds, turning to Quinn.

''I'm actually a pretty good detective, I can put the pieces together and find out what they're really doing.'' Quinn adds, matter-of-factly.

''Well then, Detective Fabray, solve the case.'' Puck adds, giving her a smirk, he already can kind of guess what they're doing but he lets Quinn take the lead.

''Well, first off, Santana was alone this whole weekend because Brittany had to go somewhere with her parents, and you know how much they miss each other even when they don't spend the night together. Then, those hickeys you all saw, they would have just been done this morning because that's when she first saw Brittany. Finally, the locker room is out of bounds during this session, leaving them alone. So I think you can put that together yourself because I am NOT saying it out loud.'' Quinn says in a slight British accent, trying to sound like Sherlock Holmes.

''They are so fucking each other in the locker rooms!'' puck yells with a wide smile.

''Very good puck, maybe next time be more discreet.'' Quinn says through a giggle, still using her cliché British accent. They both laugh when they see all of the shocked expressions in the room, especially Mr Shue, who must have entered the room when the conversation just ended.

''What!'' Mr Shue yells, looking at puck.

''It's not like it's the first time.'' Rachel says, regretting it the moment it leaves her mouth.

''Really? How many times have they done it?'' puck asks Rachel, intrigued by her last out-burst.

''Well, I walked in on them once when they were in the locker room. Brittany said they've been caught 5 times already. Shit! Please don't tell them I told you, or anyone else. Principal Figgins will suspend them if they get caught again.'' Rachel says so fast, the rest of the group only just starts to register it.

''**NO** self-control…'' Quinn says, making Tina laugh.

''Enough guys, where are they, we need to stop them, you're not allowed to do that at school, and if someone else find them they will get suspended right before nationals.'' Mr Shue says.

''don't worry sir, they're pretty smart actually, they're in the locker rooms.'' Quinn says.

''What if someone still goes in there?'' Mr Shue adds.

''alright everyone, I'll take one for the team. I'll go check up on them.'' Puck says raising his hand, getting a laugh from everyone, even Mr Shue.

''No puck… I'm not sure you're the best person to do this, Quinn, do you mind?'' Mr Shue asks shyly. Quinn sighs.

''Fine… but if I get a life trauma from this…'' Quinn adds slowly starting to roll out of the classroom.

''awe sir! Come on, I think I earned a little peek…'' Puck adds sadly, lightly kicking the chair in front of him.

''No puck you can't go…'' Mr Shue replies.

* * *

**In the Locker Room.**

Santana strips Brittany and pushes her down onto the bench; she kneels at the end of it. Brittany slightly sits up; grabbing Santana by the hair and pulling her face flush against her dripping core, they both let out a moan. Santana slightly pulls away and kisses the blondes thighs. Brittany just pulls her hair until she is back where she wants her again. Santana doesn't lick or stroke, she just holds her face still, she giggles when Brittany is practically humping her face.

''Really Brit? I didn't know you're that desperate.'' Santana jokes, licking right up her slit, making the blonde shudder, whimper, and pull her girlfriends hair.

''Please just fuck me'' Brittany pleads, pulling Santana impossibly closer.

''Be careful what you wish for brit…'' Santana purred before inserting two fingers forcefully into the blonde, as deep as they would go. Brittany's whole body jerked, she lay back down on the bench but still pulled on Santana's hair. The Latina curled her fingers inside Brittany, pressing hard against her G-spot, receiving high-pitched squeals of pleasure in return. Santana continued pulling her fingers almost out, and repeating her deep thrust, pressing against her G-spot, sucking on her clit. Brittany was flailing around like a mad man, panting between long, drawn out moans.

Quinn rolls up to the door but hears the pants and moans coming from the room, she knows how frustrating it can be when you have to stop so she slightly rolls away and decides to wait for them to finish.

Santana slid out once more and rammed three fingers into her girlfriend, curling them forcefully, making Brittany moan into the empty room, pulling Santana's dark locks so hard the brunette couldn't help but yelp in pain. Brittany's body finally relaxed, loosening the grip on Santana's hair.

Quinn waited just a bit longer, not wanting to seem obvious, but when she heard someone get up, then someone being pushed into the lockers, she knew she had to knock NOW.

''S its Quinn, please dear god stop what you're doing because I'm coming in!'' Quinn yelled so the girls could hear her.

''Fuck!'' Santana yelled, lightly pushing Brittany off of her, putting her uniform on, Brittany copies her actions.

''Ok Quinn… you can come in now.'' Brittany says, taking her place next to Santana. Quinn slowly enters, trying not to make eye-contact with the couple.

''Umm… Mr Shue needs you back at class…'' Quinn says shyly. Santana growls.

''Really that's it! How long were you outside the door?'' Santana asks, glaring at Quinn.

''Not long.'' Quinn lied, looking at the floor.

''Be honest Quinn…'' Brittany says, Santana nods in agreement.

''Fine maybe more than 'Not long' but I'm not a perv'' Quinn argued, looking at Santana now.

''Explain yourself then.'' Santana says, death-staring quinn.

''Fine, Rachel asked where you were and I told her about you needing to talk to coach, then puck butted in asking what you're really doing, then he was suggesting that you were having sex with each other, then Rachel said 'It's not like it's the first time'. She told us about that incident and Mr Shue over heard, he didn't want you two to get suspended so close to nationals so he sent me to get you.'' Quinn confesses, speaking almost as fast as Rachel does when she's nervous.

''First of all you're talking like Berry, Second of all, that Muppet bitch! She promised not to tell anyone about that!'' Santana yelled, doing her hair up and walking to the door.

''babe where are you going?'' Brittany asked running to her.

''I'm sending my fist into that bitches schnoz'' Santana said like it was obvious. Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

''Baby just calm down, there is no need for that'' Brittany says, pulling Santana into a hug, the Latina melts into the hug, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Santana can't help the throbbing between her legs; Quinn stopped them before she could get her much needed release.

''Hey Quinn?'' Santana turned to her. Quinn turned and looked back.

''Yea?'' She said, smiling at the brunette.

''Can you shut the door on your way out?'' Santana asked, kissing Brittany's neck.

''What? Why do you want me to…'' Quinn stopped mid-sentence when Santana squeezed Brittany's ass. Her smile turned into a comical 'O' Shape.

''You heard me, Better get back to glee club, or its going to get weird in here…'' Santana chuckled.

''pfft… you wouldn't do anything with me in here. Now come on we need to get to glee club.'' Quinn challenges, looking at the couple. They whisper in each other's ears for a while before they look at Quinn and smirk.

''You sure Q?'' Brittany questions playfully, sliding a hand under her girlfriends waistband, Santana moans. Quinn instantly turns around, blushing like crazy.

''Seriously! You're seriously going to do that with me in the room!'' Quinn says, back still turned to the two girls.

''You c-can leave if you w-want if this is a-awkward for you.'' Santana suggests, stuttering between moans. Quinn rolls to the door and opens it.

''You win! But if you're not back at glee club in 10 minutes I'm sending puck here.'' Quinn yelled before shutting the door behind her. They both laugh between kisses. Brittany pushes Santana up against a locker.

* * *

**Back at glee club.**

''Quinn your back… where's Santana and Brittany?'' Mr Shue asks.

''Still in the Locker room.'' Quinn replies, eyes wide open, still in shock.

''Did you talk to them? Why aren't they here now?'' Mr Shue Questions.

''Yes, I did. They didn't come with me, and I wasn't going to stay there to make them.'' Quinn says.

''What did they do?'' Mr Shue asks.

''You don't want to know…'' Quinn says, still thinking about what she had just seen.

''I do'' Puck says, sitting in front of Quinn and looking up at her like a five year old waiting for a story.

''Of course you do…'' Quinn replies, rolling away from him. He sighs.

''Am I going to get ANY dirty details today?'' Puck pleads.

''Fine you want dirty details, I stopped them after Brittany… you know… anyways, we were about to leave when Santana told me to shut the door on my way out or it was going to get weird. I didn't believe her; they started whispering in each other's ears, and before I knew it Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's skirt. I turned around instantly, but they didn't stop, being the smart-ass she is, Santana said 'You can leave if you want, if this is awkward for you' she could barely talk, she was moaning like crazy. So I left. End of story.'' Quinn said, speaking as fast as Rachel once again. Puck stood up with a goofy smile. Everyone else in the room looks at her with the same look they gave her before.

''Sweet, I'll be able to sleep tonight'' puck said through a smirk. Santana and Brittany enter the room holding hands, everyone turns to face them, looking at them with wide eyes.

''Hey everyone, sorry we're late, but of course you all already know why… pervs…'' Santana says, sitting down at the back of the room, Brittany sitting in her usual position across her girlfriends lap. Everyone turns and stares at them, Joe blushes, all of the girls just sit there with their mouths wide open; and of course, all of the boys are smirking.

''You can all stop gawking… none of you are virgins, besides Joe, so I don't see why you're all dumb-founded. Oh and Mr Shue, I could send you to jail without your precious vests since you tend to show an interest in our sexual relations…'' Santana says nonchalantly, snapping at Mr Shue at the end. Mr Shue just looks at her wide eyed.

''I didn't mean it that way at all, the only reason why I sent Quinn is because I didn't want you getting suspended.'' He assures.

''Whatever you say paedophile.'' Santana adds, rolling her eyes.

''Santana I'm being serious, I didn't even acknowledge the fact that you two were, um, you know. I only did this because I was worried about you losing the last few weeks of high school.'' Mr Shue replies, changing the subject right away to end their conversation.

''Everyone starts practicing your routines for nationals, and puck, leave Santana and Brittany alone…'' Mr Shue says to the class, pointing at puck on his last words. Puck smiles but leaves the girls alone.

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly, Santana drops Brittany home heads back to her own house, already missing her girlfriend.

* * *

**I am so ashamed of my dirty mind, every Idea I have for this story is SMUT SMUT and more SMUT! And I always see jokes about Mr Shue looking like a pedo because of how close he is with his students so I thought that would be funny. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It's the next day before they know it. They arrive at school and do their usual routine, kiss whenever they see each other, hold hands when they walk together, dirty talk in class and get told to be quite by their teacher. Every day was pretty much perfect from Santana's point of view; she loves doing anything and everything with her girlfriend.

Lunch time came around and the couple decides to practice their number for nationals in the auditorium. They were grateful the piano was already centre stage; it was almost like a prop in Brittany's dance. Santana plays the piano and sings her part of the song while the blonde practices her dance routine, lying across the piano as her final move. She turns to face Santana, leaning on her elbows with her face in her hands. Her girlfriend finishes the song and looks up at her with a warm smile. Brittany leans down and gives her a chaste kiss. They both smile wider as Santana stands up and kisses her back, for longer this time. The dancer slides of the piano and pulls the brunette into a hug, placing pepper kisses all over her neck and shoulders, making her giggle.

Five minutes later and it starts getting heated, Brittany has lifted Santana onto the piano, finding her spot between her legs. Her hands run up and down the brunette's thighs, reaching higher and higher every time, earning sounds of appreciation from her girlfriend.

''Brit-Brit, come on, we can't get caught again. No doubt Rachel will be here soon to practice her solo.'' Santana says as clearly as she can, letting out a shaky breath. Her girlfriend just slides her hands higher, biting down on her neck.

''well I was thinking last night; the only reason they catch us is because we're naked. If we stay in our clothes, they won't even notice what we were doing.'' Santana thought about this for a while, getting lost in the blonde's velvet tongue sliding along her collar bone.

''w-well that c-could work.'' The brunette struggles out through a moan. Brittany just smiles and places her hand inside her girlfriends Cheerios skirt. She starts circling her clit instantly, making the brunette purr her name. Brittany grows more aroused by the sounds echoing in her ear, speeding up her pace, making the screams louder. Santana's body began to writhe.

''brit _-oh my god-_ I'm gonna!'' Santana said quickly and high pitched in Brittany's ear before stiffening, just starting to get smashed by the first wave of her orgasm.

The door opens and Brittany removes her hand from Santana's underwear, sitting beside her on the piano. Santana holds back the loud moan that was going to be bellowed into the room, her whole body jolting from pleasure.

''What have you two been up to?'' Mercedes asks, entering the room with Quinn and Rachel. Santana just nudges Brittany as she is in no way ready to speak; she just focuses on trying to hide her body writhing as her orgasm washes through her, holding back loud moans that need to escape.

''We were just practicing our bits for nationals.'' Brittany replies, not moving because she is afraid Santana would fall off the piano right there and then. Quinn watches the lightly smiling brunette's body shiver and jolt every few moments, her legs sliding lightly over each other.

''Santana are you ok?'' Rachel asks, seeing what Quinn has. _'Shit' _Santana thinks to herself. She is still holding back the loud moan from before; the waves still hitting her shore, drowning her in _ecstasy._

''Yea, she's fine… um… she's just starting to come down with a stomach bug, just feeling sick right san?'' Brittany says, Santana gives a slight nod when her girlfriend finishes her sentence.

''Well I have some pain killers in my bag, here have some.'' Mercedes offers, walking onto the stage until she's standing in front of them.

''No, I'm gooood.'' Santana replies, shutting her eyes when she draws out the last word with a moan as the last jolt hits. To make it worse another sigh of relief leaves her lips as her whole body finally relaxes. It was like a high she couldn't hide, she must look like a stoner in their eyes.

''She must be tired.'' Brittany says, trying not to laugh at her girlfriends attempt to look normal and failing horribly, looking up at her with eyes half-lidded, a small smile on her face.

The three girl's just look at them, eyebrows furrowed, trying to wrap their heads around what's going on.

''Umm S… are you sure you ok?'' Quinn asks, emphasising her words.

''I'm fine Juno, why do you care…'' Santana attempts to be her bitchy self. Mercedes walks closer to them, looking at them suspiciously.

''Oh. My. God. You were having sex weren't you?'' Quinn questions them, seeing right through the now blushing Latina.

''None of your business.'' Santana defends.

''I'm gonna take that as a yes.'' Mercedes says with a smirk.

'' "You guys, isn't that like, the third time this week? Can't you just wait?" Rachel says, less teasingly than Quinn.

"Are you serious? They couldn't go a week without sex." Mercedes states matter-of-factly, and both Quinn and Rachel stifle their laughter and nod in agreement.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Santana challenges, never one to back down. A part of her knew that Mercedes was right, and that's what pisses her off the most, it's not her fault her girlfriend was so irresistible. They almost never went a day without sex.

''Are you kidding me, in the past two weeks we have caught you two going at it like rabbits four times, and that's just at school! You two can't keep your hands of each other. Every time I see you you're touching in some way or another." Quinn shouts, causing both girls to nod in agreement at the truth of the statement, whilst leaving Santana fuming.

"Fine, but if I prove you wrong and we last a week, I get a FULL song as lead vocals and Brittany gets her much deserved dance solo." She proposes smugly. Rachel looks at her in outrage, about to protest but is silenced by Mercedes hand in her face.

"Deal." Mercedes says confidently, more than ready to watch the two girls fail miserably and cave within the first two days.

Santana cocks an eyebrow and calls out to Brittany who follows her eagerly and silently out of the room, leaving an angry Rachel Berry in their wake. It makes Santana even more determined to win this challenge, because God help her if she was singing damn background again.

* * *

They successfully last two days, rubbing it in Mercedes face on day three. Quinn just finds it amusing because she knew Santana Lopez, and she knew she couldn't last a day without some kind of sexual outlet. Brittany on the other hand, was just as bad. As innocent as she seems, she was the one usually leading Santana on in the first place.

* * *

**Day 4**

They sit with the rest of new direction at lunch time, Quinn to their right, Tina to their left. The Latina was actually pretty disgusted with herself, it had only been three days and already, every time she even looked at Brittany her mind would go straight to the gutter. With that said Brittany was just the same; every time she even held hands with her girlfriend she couldn't help the urge to just take her then and there.

''Hey, it's finally Friday, your house tonight.'' Brittany says to Santana, adding a slight seductive tone.

''I know Brit-Brit; I would love to, but not like that, no funny business. I want this solo and I want to watch you dance as well.'' Santana says, stabbing into her Salad rather aggressively. Brittany moves closer to her girlfriend, leaning close to her ear.

''I can dance for you tonight if you want. Show you that new lingerie I bought.'' Brittany whispers, her hot breath hitting the brunettes neck, squeezing her thigh simultaneously. Just as Santana was going to slide her tongue into the dancer's mouth, Quinn taps her girlfriends shoulder. Brittany lets out a light grown and turns around.

''Not that I was listening in or anything, but by the sounds of it you were about to lose a bet… So I already called your mum Santana, Mercedes, Tina and I are all sleeping over this weekend.'' Quinn says, smirking at both the girls comical 'O' faces.

''We weren't going to do anything, besides, why do you want us to _'succeed'_ anyway? Three days ago you placed this bet **AGAINST** us.'' Santana says, glaring at Quinn.

''Well, it would be pretty cool to rub it in Rachel's face, since none of us get that many solo's.'' Tina answers, trying not to say it loud enough for Rachel to hear.

''Fine. Even though you seem to have no faith in us, you can all sleep over. See you at 5.'' Santana says rather bitterly, leaving to her last class of the day.

**At Santana's House**

Santana re-enters her room, finding her sexy girlfriend standing in the black lingerie she spoke of before. The Latina devours her with lust filled eyes and starts walking forward automatically until she is standing right behind the now blushing blonde.

''Brit why did you wear them? My will power is only so strong.'' Santana husks as she places her hands on Brittany's hips, kissing her neck, earning a hum of approval.

''mmm… Sorry, they are lace though, wanna feel?'' Brittany replies playfully, pulling the brunettes hands to the hem of her underwear. Santana's moan is half frustration, half pleading.

''Brit-Brit please! I am so fucking turned on right now I can't even see straight! Q, wheezy and girl chang will be here soon…'' She says, slightly pulling away from the dancer. Brittany just giggles at the angry pout on her girlfriends face.

''Well as your girlfriend I think I need to _do_ something about that.'' Brittany purrs, pulling the Latina flush against her and squeezing that perfect ass she loves so much. Santana moans loudly, echoing into the room. Brittany continues stroking her hands over her girl's body.

''Please Brit, this is so _–oh god-_ hard for me and _–fuck-_ I want you so bad but –'' Brittany squeezes her ass again, making her girlfriend grind into her. Santana gains some control and grabs Brittany's wandering hands. The blonde pouts.

''Baby please, you're just making me worse. Don't worry, just three more days, and then you can do _**anything**_ you want to me. I promise.'' Santana husks with a wink, kissing Brittany's neck one more time before walking into the bathroom. Brittany grunts and kicks the chair. Santana just peeks around the corner and laughs at her.

''Hey! All because you're like the hulk of sexual frustration doesn't mean you need to take it out on my chair!'' She says through a giggle before shutting the bathroom door again.

''Don't turn me on… you wouldn't like me when I'm turned on.'' Brittany replies in her best Bruce banner impression. She just hears a loud chuckle from the bathroom before the shower is turned on. Brittany quickly changes into a pair of jeans and a simple T. She sits on the bed, letting her mind go straight to the gutter thinking about her very sexy girlfriend in the shower, how the water runs down her toned stomach, parting at her tanned thighs. _'Stop it!'_ Brittany says to herself _'But she's so hot' 'I know but still' 'oh come on!' _Brittany was officially at war with herself until she hears a knock at the front door. She quickly runs down stairs to escape her thoughts.

''Hey girls, come on in.'' Brittany greeted Quinn, Tina and Mercedes inside. They all smile cheerfully and hang their coats up.

''Hey B, where's your girl?'' Mercedes asked, putting her overnight bag down.

''She's having a shower, she'll be right down.'' Brittany replies, ashamed that a simple word like _'Shower' _makes her think of all the things she _shouldn't_ be right now. The girls just nod and take a seat on the lounge. Not too long later, Santana enters wearing some shorts and a T-shirt for bed. Brittany still drools, looking her up and down. This makes the brunette blush lightly.

''hey everyone, are you ready for a movie marathon?'' Santana asks in an announcer's voice. They all giggle and reply with a _'Hell yes'_. They inflate an air mattress and bring in a few beanbags from the Latina's room. Tina and Mercedes decide to take the air mattress, just in case; while Quinn takes the bean bag. The two girls share a lounge as they set up the snacks for everyone.

They're half way into their first movie. Brittany lies behind Santana, slowly stroking her thigh. Santana turns slightly and gives the blonde a chaste kiss, Brittany kisses back before she can pull away.

She's on all fours on top of her girlfriend now, leaning in and sliding her tongue into her mouth. Santana's hands rest on Brittany's ass as their tongues dance with each other, meeting in the middle occasionally. Brittany's hand slides under the brunette's shirt, kneading her right breast. Santana moans into her mouth, bitting lightly on her tongue as they battle in between them once again. The other three girls get a glimpse of what is going on and hit the couple with their pillows simultaneously. They both groan. Santana looks at them with the best death stare she can pull off right now. Brittany removes her hand from her shirt and leans back on the Latinas hips.

''First of all we're only one movie into our marathon. Second of all, I would have never picked you as the _'bottom'_ S.'' Quinn says, making the other girls chuckle. Santana just rolls her eyes and rests her hands on Brittany's thighs. The other girls go back to watching the movie. Brittany leans down and their tongues meet once more. Santana squeezes Brittany's thighs aggressively and pulls her closer. Brittany moans this time but just her luck it echoes into the room, causing the other girls to turn around.

''Hey! Ok that's it, get up!'' Tina commands, practically pulling Brittany off Santana. The couple just groan again as they are separated.

''I'm swapping seats with you Brittany, seeing as you can't stay off each other.'' Tina says, making the others laugh again. She takes her spot next to Santana and Brittany sits down on the air mattress, both of the girls pouting.

They get through two more movies. Barely. Brittany keeps stretching out on the mattress, lifting up her shirt ever so slightly, showing off her toned abs, making Santana drool. The flustered Latina keeps fidgeting with her pillow and the hem of her shirt.

The couple use all their will power but _eventually_ fall asleep separately.

* * *

**Day 5**

When Santana finally wakes up she thinks it is going to be a good day. That is until she sees Brittany still sound asleep, T-Shirt almost tugged all the way up. _'Well my minds dirty again'_ Santana says to herself, lightly sighing. She can hear the other girls walking around upstairs while Quinn is still asleep on the beanbag. The Latina crawls on top of her girlfriend, placing pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck, giggling when Brittany automatically leans into the kisses in her sleep.

''Come on baby, time to get up'' Santana whispers into the blondes ear, placing a kiss just under her earlobe.

''come on get a room…'' Quinn says sleepily as she turns to see Santana straddling Brittany. The Latina rolls her eyes.

''I'm just waking her up. This is the only way I can'' she says with a little wink. Brittany wakes up slowly, a goofy smile on her face. Waking up with her girlfriend hovering over her, _'Yep… there's no going back now, trapped in the gutter for today…_' She says to herself.

''yay you're up'' Santana says, placing a kiss to Brittany's lips before leaning back on the blondes hips.

''how could I _not_ with a lap full of you'' Brittany replies playfully, making her girlfriend blush. Quinn coughs loudly just before they are about to kiss.

''Hey can you bring my chair over please?'' Quinn asks, gesturing to her chair. Santana nods and stands up from her girlfriend's hips, making Brittany pout.

''Don't worry baby I'll be right back.'' Santana assures, quickly kissing her pout away before helping Quinn. Mercedes and Tina return from up-stairs and join the rest of the group. Tina helps Quinn get dressed and Mercedes makes breakfast. Santana helps Brittany up and they walk to the stairs.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Mercedes asks, looking up from the stove.

''We're just getting changed. Don't worry nothings gonna go on ok.'' Santana assures, pulling Brittany up the stairs behind her. Mercedes just sighs and goes back to frying eggs.

The girls emerge from upstairs about 20 minutes later. Brittany has straightened her hair, and is wearing dark blue denim short-shorts with a mid-drift T. Santana just leaves her hair in its natural raven locks, and is wearing black denim short-shorts, a white halter top and a black vest. It makes it harder for them to resist each other, but it's not like either of them want the other to change.

The group decides to go shopping for the day. The couple walk hand-in-hand, getting dirty looks from some elderly women but Santana couldn't care less, she was too busy trying to resist her girlfriend, failing 98% of the time. The rest of the girls were getting sick of having to stop walking every three minutes because whenever the couple shares a kiss Brittany keeps going, then they stop walking and it gets heated, making the others yell at them or whistle at them to get their attention.

They all sit down for lunch at Pizza Hut, the couple sit together on one side of the booth, Tina and Mercedes share the other side and Quinn sits at the end of the table. It's all you can eat which makes Brittany smile because boy did she have an appetite; _in fact_, one time when her and Santana went to breadstix the blonde ate three serves of shrimp by herself, and_ still_ had room for desert. They both take their plates up and decide what pizza's they want.

''What do you want?'' Santana asks, gesturing to the pizzas. Brittany hugs her from behind and places her hand on the rim of the Latina's shorts.

''You know _exactly_ what I want.'' She purrs seductively into her ear. Santana's breath hitches, grabbing Brittany's wrists and pulling them off her, smiling.

''I meant what type of pizza you goof.'' Santana jokes, stepping forward and putting some cheese pizza on her plate. Brittany wraps her arms around her so her plate is in front of the brunette.

''I'll have some of that please.'' Brittany whispers against Santana's neck, making Santana giggle like a school girl. She puts three pieces of pizza on her girlfriend's plate and she slips out of the blondes grip, walking away. Brittany can't resist when she sees that perfect ass, she smacks it on their way back, making Santana blush un-controllably. The other girls just look at them like a deer caught in headlights, nodding in unison with smirks on their faces after looking to Quinn. The two girls take their places in the booth again.

''What are you agreeing on this time?'' Santana asks, taking a bite of her pizza.

''Oh nothing, just that Brittany has you _so_ whipped.'' Quinn answers, trying to keep a straight face but the trio bursts out in laughter. Santana scowls at Brittany when she starts to laugh along.

''Oh come on! I have you sooooo whipped!'' Brittany yells, making a whipping sound, Santana rolls her eyes. A couple of people sitting at other tables let out a light chuckle.

''Is that a yes?'' Brittany says through a giggle.

''Really Brit _I'm_ the whipped one?'' Santana teases, raising an eyebrow. Brittany laughs.

''Yep. _You're_ the whipped one'' Brittany says. Santana looks at her like _'are you serious?'_

''Oh… ok.'' Santana says rather convincingly. She leans close to Brittany's ear covering the other girls view with her hand in case they can lip read.

''Can you get me a glass of water please, not that I need it or anything since I'm _so_ wet.'' Santana purrs, squeezing the blonde's thigh so high up, she might as well be grabbing her crotch. Brittany's eyes widen and she leaves the table. She returns seconds later with a glass of water

''here you go.'' Brittany hums, placing a hand on her girlfriend's thigh, thinking she will return the gesture. Santana pulls it off her and smirks.

''I rest my case.'' Santana says through a chuckle. The other girls look at them confused, the blonde's cheeks turn as red as a tomato.

''oh nothing… _right_ brit-brit?'' Santana asks sarcastically, making Brittany nod pathetically as she tries to get the dirty images out of her mind. There is a small awkward pause.

''It's nearly two o'clock come on hurry up and eat so I can buy some new shoes.'' Mercedes commands, finishing her last piece of pizza.

* * *

They've all bought something today. Quinn bought a new dress, Tina got a new pair of earrings, and Mercedes got a new pair of converse. Santana snuck off when she said she was going to the bathroom and bought the nicest set of black lace lingerie she could find, saving them for Tuesday night. Brittany on the other hand bought a new, let's just say, _revealing_ outfit, which got her to _'second base'_ in the changing rooms with Santana.

They all take their seats in Santana's lounge room and start their movie marathon where they left off. Quinn and Mercedes share the couch, Tina and Santana share the mattress and Brittany sits on the bean bag next to her girlfriend. Tina and Mercedes open their overnight bags and reveal a bottle of Rum and a bottle of Tequila.

''Put that away, do you _**want**_ us to lose this bet?'' Santana snaps instantly after she sees the bottles.

''Don't worry we kept you off each other at our last _'get together'_.'' Mercedes assures.

''No… we had sex in the guest room…'' Brittany says like it's the most common thing in the world. The couple laughs at the three pairs of wide eyes staring at them.

''Yes Brittany, how could I forget that. And besides that was when this stupid bet wasn't going on, _heck_ we had sex just before we arrived at the party.'' Santana states, winking at Brittany.

''That would explain those bite marks on Brittany's hand in the morning…'' Mercedes says, still wide eyed. Brittany just chuckles and nods. Quinn has a scheming look on her face.

''I got a game. Let's see how many shots it takes until they're _**COMPLETE**_ horn dogs'' Quinn says chuckling.

''Well we don't need any shots do we?'' Mercedes jokes, making the other girls nearly pee themselves.

''Yea I actually wanna see how much will power they have.'' Tina adds.

''yay! I love games! Let's start.'' Brittany says cheerfully. Everyone laughs.

''Brit-Brit no… you _know_ how I get around alcohol… especially when I'm _so_ horny.'' Santana pleads; the other girls look at her like she just said the most disgusting thing in the world.

''oh come on; don't look at me like that. You all know it. You put me into this mess…'' Santana exaggerates, making the other girls laugh.

''come on San it will be fun.'' Brittany begs, pouting. Santana rolls her eyes.

''Fine, but you're dealing with the consequences. You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into.'' Santana warns before retrieving five shot classes from the liquor cabinet.

''You two are the only ones drinking…'' Quinn states.

''Why just us?'' Santana questions.

''It's no fun if we're drunk as well. We won't be able to enjoy this to our full potential.'' Mercedes says, chuckling.

''This is _so_ not fair…'' Santana sighs.

''Come on, they will stop us as soon as we lose the game.'' Brittany says, passing her girlfriend a shot of tequila. They both take their first shot.

''Did you get any lemons? Tequila by its self isn't very tasty…'' Santana says.

''Shit I forgot. Sorry.'' Mercedes apologises.

''Go get the salt shaker… I at least _want_ to enjoy drinking these.'' Santana commands. With the salt they make it through four more shots but the buzz is slowly seeping in. The other three guests watch as the two girls become less and less filtered, some of the dirtiest things they did _**NOT**_ want to hear coming from their lips.

''Brit is so good on _'top'_… I don't even care if you joke about me. I love being the _'bottom'_.'' Santana giggles, the alcohol finally taking course. They take another shot.

''mmm and San, sometimes when she can't wake me up with kisses… she goes under the sheets and eat-'' She is cut off by Tina's hand over her mouth. Santana just chuckles at her girl's sentence.

''Ok I think you're saying a bit too much.'' Mercedes says, laughing at the affect alcohol has on them.

''What? It's true… and she tastes _so_ go-'' Santana is stopped by Mercedes hand this time.

''Ok, since when did both your filters break?'' Quinn jokes. The couple just chuckles like most drunk people do. They take two more shots. Brittany has already removed her shirt, the alcohol finally working full force.

When Tina goes to have a shower, Mercedes decides to start dinner. Quinn is focused on the movie she is watching at the moment. Santana looks at Brittany and winks, stalking her way over to her on all fours. Brittany winks back and leans into the bean bag, knee's in front of her chest. Santana kneels in front of her girlfriend, smacking down rather forcefully on the blondes thighs, bitting her bottom lip. The dancer looks at her, biting her lip too. The Latina spreads her girlfriend's legs roughly, placing wet kisses down her thigh, then the other, just eluding the place she is needed most. She leans up kissing down the blondes toned stomach, still eluding Brittany's core. She leans up more, placing a thigh in between her girlfriend's legs, Grinding into her. Brittany's moans become consistent. Quinn still hasn't noticed the commotion next to her since the movie is so loud. Brittany raises her thigh every grind Santana makes, making them both moan into each other's mouths as their tongues dance.

''What do you think you're doing!'' Mercedes shouts while re-entering the lounge room, making Quinn jump, not fazing the couple humping like rabbits. Quinn apologises to Mercedes for not noticing. Mercedes is trying to tap Santana to get her attention but is shooed away. Quinn pours her glass of water on them, making them stop there movement, but not get off each other.

''Why did you do that! I'm already wet!'' Santana shouts, making Brittany laugh while the other girls look at her with comical 'O' faces. The dancer starts taking Santana's shirt off; Mercedes quickly pulls the Latina off of Brittany before it's completely removed. They both groan.

''How many shots did they last?'' Tina asks, seeing the scene before her.

''eight each. Get some water so they don't have hangovers in the morning.'' Quinn says, chuckling. Mercedes struggles to hold Santana when she starts flailing, trying to escape her grip to get to her girlfriend. After Santana finally gives up and lays on the mattress Tina returns with two classes of water.

''Drink.'' She commands, passing the glasses to the two aggravated drunks. They scull them and go back to looking like they were about to kill someone. Everyone takes their seats once more and play the movie once more.

''hey no need to get all angry. Games over.'' Quinn says to a fuming Santana.

''I hate this stupid bet! I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust from all this built up sexual tension!'' The Latina yells in pure anger, punching the air mattress aggressively. Tina moves right to the other edge of the mattress, not wanting to get hit by Santana.

''just two more days. That's not long at all.'' Brittany assures, trying to calm her girlfriend. Santana relaxes a little as she lies down on the mattress.

''ok.'' She replies bluntly and pulls the blanket over her head.

The couple successfully fall asleep separately again.

* * *

**Day 6**

Brittany is the first to wake up this morning, _still _without a shirt; she takes an aspirin _just in case_ a headache emerges. Santana wakes up shortly after, missing her shirt as well. The other girls see her, puzzled looks on their faces. The Brunette just looks down and see's that her shirt is missing.

''oh… it got hot last night so I must have taken it off.'' Santana says sleepily; taking an aspirin as well. _Just in case._

''Why didn't you just take the sheets off?'' Tina Questions.

''The blankets helped me fall asleep because if I wrapped them around me tight enough it was like Brittany when she sleeps with me…'' the three girls look at her strangely. ''Not like that… so dirty minded. I meant like spooning you idiots…'' Santana says, starting to look for her shirt.

''awe really?'' Brittany says, placing a kiss to Santana's lips.

''yes. Not as good as having you wrapped around me.'' The Latina states, kissing her girlfriend back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

''Ok. I think you two should find your shirts…'' Quinn says. The couple eventually separate and start looking for their shirts. After five minutes of searching they find them and put them on.

''What are we doing today?'' Brittany asks Tina.

''Well it's nearly 1 o'clock already since you two slept in. But I was thinking we could go see a movie.'' Tina replies.

''Sure, if Brittany and I sit on either side of the three of you.'' Santana jokes, hearing the end of the conversation.

''What movie do you want to see?'' Tina asks everyone.

''What about _'that's my boy'_. That looks funny.'' Brittany says, getting a vote from everyone else.

''It's settled, you two get dressed so we can go.'' Tina commands. The couple go up-stairs and both change into some jeans and simple T's, Brittany's wearing yellow vans and Santana's wearing red converse hi-tops.

They arrive at the cinema and wait in line. Brittany keeps an arm around Santana's waist as they finally make it to the counter. They get called to a teenage worker, she looks about seventeen. Brittany watches her closely when she starts checking her girlfriend out.

''two tickets to _that's my boy_ please'' Santana says to the cashier, grabbing her wallet out of her handbag. The girl behind the counter smiles, looking the brunette up and down one more time before turning to the computer screen to look up the tickets. Brittany pulls Santana closer possessively. The worker ogles the Latina once again, not even acknowledging the blonde standing right next to her.

''wow! How did you get your hair to look _so_ good?'' The worker says, lightly twirling the Brunette's locks, making Santana giggle like a school girl at the complement. Brittany has the urge to just smack the girls hand away but doesn't want to look like the defensive girlfriend.

''I know right, such a sultry look. It makes you look _sexy_ babe.'' Brittany cuts in, lightly brushing her fingers through the raven locks. Santana looks at her with a slight smirk, seeing the blonde's possessive side show.

''Thanks Brit-Brit, and nothing really; it just goes like this naturally.'' Santana replies to both the girls who are practically fighting over her.

''Well then being beautiful must come naturally as well.'' The girl behind the counter hums, licking her lips and lightly biting it as her tongue retracts.

''Have you printed our tickets yet? We want to get a seat right at the back while we can… if you know what I mean.'' Brittany says with an eyebrow wiggle, making Santana giggle and kiss her. Brittany drags it out for as long as she can and bites the brunette's bottom lip as she pulls away. The worker gives up and passes them their tickets, checking the Latina out one more time as she walks away.

''did you know that bitch was flirting with you?'' Brittany asks, arm still around her girlfriends waist.

''Yea… _so_… I'd never do anything about it. What's wrong with a bit of harmless flirting?'' Santana replies, raising an eyebrow.

''She was looking at you like you were some piece of meat!'' Brittany says back, gripping the brunette tighter.

''What and you don't?'' Santana jokes, making her girlfriend look up from the Latina's breasts and giggle lightly.

''Well it's different when I do it.'' Brittany states. Santana looks at her with an exaggerated _'Confused'_ face.

''How so?'' She asks, puzzled. Brittany moves her over to the nearest wall and leans on both hands over her.

''Because you're _mine._'' She purrs seductively, biting down on Santana's neck, leaving a hickey. The Latina lets out a shaky breath.

''mmm, I'm all _yours._'' Santana hums back, taking her girlfriends lips in a passionate kiss. A pair of hands grabs Brittany's shoulders and pulls her back.

''Movies about to start horn dogs let's go!'' Mercedes commands. They move away from the wall but still hold hands as they go to take their seats in the cinema. They all decide to sit in the middle row. The couple go to sit next to each other when Quinn stops them.

''Are you sure you can control yourselves?'' Quinn questions, sitting at the end of the row in her wheelchair.

''yes Quinn… we will sit in between you and the other two so you can keep an eye on us anyway.'' Santana says, taking her seat next to Quinn, Brittany soon takes her seat beside her girlfriend and so on. Their fingers intertwine as the movie starts. About thirty minutes into the movie Brittany starts whispering dirty little things in Santana's ear and lightly nibbling at her neck. The brunette is trying her best to ignore the dancer but her eyes start getting heavy as her neck automatically tilts. She lightly bites her lip as Brittany starts sucking at her _'sweet spot'_ right beneath her earlobe. Santana turns her head and their lips meet in a scorching kiss full of lust and want. The rest of the girls don't realise what's going on until they hear a few _'inappropriate' _comments and whistles from the boys sitting in the rows behind them. Tina pinches Brittany to get her attention; Quinn copies Tina's actions with Santana and the couple separate with a groan. The group giggle when the two boys sitting directly behind them let out a sigh.

''Pfft, boys these days…'' Santana states teasingly with an eye-roll. They make it through another thirty minutes when Brittany does _'the move'_, you know, where you _pretend_ to yawn and then put your arm around your girl. That one. This make Santana smirk.

''Such a player Brit-Brit.'' She jokes, pulling the blonde closer as she focuses on the movie again. Brittany continues her actions from before adding a _sneaky _hand to the Latina's thigh. Santana flicks it away but it finds its place again and again until she turns to Brittany.

''Stop… please… if you don't stop I'll take you right in the middle of this theatre! There's only two days left of this stupid bet so please just… don't lead me on.'' Santana pleads, moving the blondes hand off her one more time. Brittany sighs in defeat and goes back to eating popcorn.

They make it through the day and the group all go their separate ways. Brittany returns to her house that night, actually relieved that she doesn't have to deal with the sexual tension for a night. Santana goes to sleep gripping her pillow tight, only two more days to go.

* * *

**Day 6**

Monday come and Brittany picks Santana up for school, both dressed in their Cheerios outfits, along with the matching jumpers. Santana is surprised when Brittany doesn't stick her tongue in her mouth whenever they kiss, or place a hand on her thigh whenever they sit next to each other. This makes the Latina happy, because if Brittany doesn't lead her on she can usually control herself a bit better.

They make it through the day and go their separate ways once more. One more day to go; they both thought as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Day 7 (end bet)**

Tuesday finally comes. Cheerios practice is cancelled today so they both decide to dress in the most _'titillating'_ outfits they owned. Santana spent a few minutes putting on her new lingerie, and adding a short skirt (Not too short, around the same length of her Cheerios skirt), a plain white button up shirt, and a pair of heels. Somehow she still looked respectable and not like a _'Street walker'_. It was sort of a '_sexy school girl'_ look she _knew_ Brittany wouldn't be able to resist. Brittany on the other hand went with a pair of short-shorts that hugged the ass she knew her girlfriend loved so much. Along with that, she wore her best bra and a tight _'figure hugging'_ Singlet, and her favourite pair of vans. It was simple. But her girlfriend_ loves_ simple. Santana pulls out her phone and send Brittany a text.

'Hey sexy ;P can you drive yourself today? I've got something for you that has to wait till later –San xxoo' Brittany ponders what her surprise is while she texts back.

'Ok Beautiful :D see you at lunch. (Since we don't have classes together D: ) – Britt-Britt xxoo' Brittany replies with a slight pout on her face.

Lunch time finally comes but Santana Is still nowhere to be seen. That is until she struts into the room, making everyone have their full attention on her. Nearly all the boy's drool, _heck_, even some of the girls lick their lips at this fine creature they see in front of them. The Brunette seductively sways her hips with every stride she takes to her wide-mouthed girlfriend, her chin is practically _touching_ the ground.

The blonde devours the smooth stripe of tanned skin peaking between the edges of the Latina's thigh high black stockings, held steady by the thin lacey band of her garter; which disappear under her skirt.

Brittany is staring. Probably drooling a little bit too.

Santana smirks as she stalks closer.

All Brittany can hear is puck saying things like 'You are one lucky girl' and 'so fucking lucky…' but all Brittany is focusing on is her sexy girlfriend almost at arm's reach. Rachel gawks, while the rest of the girls in new directions just stare.

Santana can feel hundreds of eyes burning into her, and she actually likes the attention. She finally takes her seat next to Brittany, instantly being attacked by the blonde's hungry lips, making the Latina nearly fall off her chair. Puck just sits there speechless, giving mindless hi-fives to the other boys, even Finn. Rachel scowls at him before getting everyone's attention, Santana has pulled away from the kiss but Brittany continues to suck at her neck and grip tanned thighs. Rachel tries to ignore the Dancer wrapped around the Brunette she is trying to talk to.

''What are you wearing? You look like one of the students from _'St. Trinians'_…'' Rachel says, making Santana hold back a moan as she opens her eyes, not even realising they were closed in the first place.

''I just thought I'd _–mmm-_ mix it up.'' Santana replies, regretting the sound of appreciation that left her lips. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina all look at her with a knowing smirk. Brittany is still sucking at her sweet spot and digging her nails high upon the brunette's toned thighs, making Santana grip the sides of the seat.

The bell goes and the couple get up and start to head for the door that leads to the car park. Quinn calls out to them.

''Where are you two going?'' Quinn asks puzzled.

''I have a half day pass! See you at school tomorrow!'' Santana says, practically dragging Brittany since she continues to kiss the brunettes neck. They separate and practically run to their cars, driving to Brittany's house because her parents were out for the night.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ONCE AGAIN. Sorry it's taken sooooo long to update, I'm ashamed of myself for not working on this for so long but I keep getting stuck, next chapter is going to me full of smut, so I hope you can wait and keep reading until I write that one, working on it as you read this :P**

**P.S thanyou for the reviews, im glad lots of people have favourited my story :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

They arrive at Brittany's house and the dancer leads Santana into the empty living room. She pushes the Latina against nearly every surface: against the door, on top of the kitchen bench (knocking a fruit bowl to the floor in the process), against the fridge and on the couch; kissing her roughly every time. Finally Brittany can't take it any more and pulls Santana up stairs.

Once they enter the room they both strip down to their underwear, or in Santana's case, lingerie. The blonde stops to admire her girlfriend.

''Wow…'' Brittany says, her throat suddenly going dry.

She Gawks at the hard, sharp lines of muscles surfacing on a perfectly flat abdomen and the delicate edges of jutting hip bones. Her eyes devouring the flawlessly rounded swells of cleavage bursting from the cut-off lace demi and the smooth stripe of thigh peaking between the edge of her thigh highs (held steady by the thin lacey band of her garter) and the end of her v-string.

Brittany is staring; probably drooling a little bit too.

Santana giggles.

''I thought you'd like It.'' she says with a smirk, being attacked once more by the dancers hungry lips. Brittany lifts her up and disposes her on the bed, instantly straddling the brunette's thigh and grinding into her. Both of them let out a much awaited moan. They both strip rather quickly and resume their positions. Santana has never seen Brittany like this, she's acting like an animal on heat, humping her like a rabbit; making the bed creak and slam into the wall lightly. The Latina scratches at the blondes back as they both let out constant moans and quickened breaths. Brittany goes over the edge first, bellowing into the room.

She pulls off of Santana just as the Latina is about to finish, earning a grunt of frustration. Before the Latina can yell at her she walks swiftly to the bathroom.

Brittany returns with an _all_ _too_ familiar, rather large, strap-on attached to her hips, already lubricated. The sight makes Santana squirm.

''mmm, we haven't used _that_ in a while.'' She hums with a smirk. Brittany returns the smile as she walks closer to the bed.

''Well, You did say I could do_** anything**_ to you tonight.'' Brittany purred as her knees dip into the bed, crawling to where the Latina is laying.

''mmm, I like it rough, aposté I costumbre ser capaz de andar mañana.'' Santana purrs. Brittany understands most of what she says and smirks.

''that sounds about right.'' Brittany chuckles before leaning down and kissing the Latina, making the object between her thighs slide across Santana's stomach. The Brunette moans and leans up to Brittany's ear.

''Just stick it in already, I think were way past foreplay…'' Santana almost pleads. Brittany smiles widely before sliding the tip of the phallus into the Latina's dripping core. Santana moans embarrassingly loud into the empty room as Brittany slides the strap on the rest of the way in and starts to thrust. They would usually have to wait for The Latina to adjust to the size of the object but Santana was _so_ ready, well she's been _ready_ for a week now; so it was accommodated easily. The brunette grips the sheets tightly, removing them from their respected corners of the bed, tilting her head back against the mattress, (the pillows were lost a _long_ time ago). As she falls over the edge, she arches her back; her body violently jerking as she lets out a chorus of '_Oh fucks'_ and '_Oh my god'. _

''That was… wow.'' Santana pants out, looking up at Brittany with half-lidded eyes. Brittany picks her girlfriend up, wrapping her around her waist. She walks across the room and carelessly clears her study desk of all of her books and papers.

''I'm nowhere near done…'' The Dancer husks into Santana's ear as she places her down onto the now bare desk. The Brunette wraps her hands around the back of Brittany's neck, staring into now darkened blue orbs as she picks up her thrusts once more. They kiss hungrily, tongues dancing together as they meet in the middle. When they pull away for air, Brittany keep her eyes on her girlfriends ever changing facial expressions, as the Latina pants at the same pace as the blondes blur of thrusts. She is hit by yet another orgasm as she falls back on the desk, her back arching even more than before. The desk actually vibrates from the moan that reverberates from her throat.

Before Santana can say something, she is lifted from the desk and brought back to the messy bed. Brittany man-handles her until she is on all-fours. The Blonde hums at the sight of her girlfriend, bent over, her core dripping come down her thighs. The dancer can't help herself and slaps down rather forcefully on her girlfriends _perfect _ass, making Santana squeal in pleasure and jerk forward. Brittany starts her movements again, pushing as deep as she can, making the whole bed knock against the wall with every powerful thrust. The Latina clings to the headboard for dear life, feeling her stomach muscles tightening around the object, as it hits the spot deep inside that makes all of her blood rush to one place and leave her light headed with pleasure.

* * *

_**Meanwhile down stairs**_

Brittany's mother, Sharon, pulls into the driveway after a long day. Her other daughter, Katie, was at a sleep over when she got the call that she wanted to go home. Of course, she had to drop all of the plans she had for the night to pick her up and head back home.

She locks the car and heads towards the front door. As she enters the kitchen she hears loud thudding noises coming from up-stairs. Sharon looks down at the fruit scattered across the floor as a loud moan echoes through the house.

''_Oh my fucking god_ brit! _Right_ there!'' is all she hears when she drops her handbag in shock.

''_mmm_ yea you like that?'' She hears an even familiar voice ask, followed by two loud smacking noises.

''_fuck yes_! t-that feels _s-so_ good.'' A strangled moan is followed by two more smacking sounds.

''you look _s-so_ fucking sexy in this position. We s-should try it more o-often.'' A loud '_Yes'_ is dragged out and she finally is knocked out of her shocked stupor.

She retrieves her handbag and pulls Katie outside, locking the front door behind them.

''Is Brittany ok? They were screaming a lot, and she usually doesn't swear unless she kicks her toe or something.'' Katie asks innocently, making her mother cringe.

''She's fine. Let's just go ok? Let's go get ice-cream.'' Sharon states, still wide eyed and full of shock.

''Yay! I love ice-cream.'' Katie squeals, none the wiser of what her mother had just heard. They get back in the car and drive off to the nearest ice-cream parlour.

That was her little girl up there; having _sex, _along with _'dirty talking'_, and making Santana scream her name. _Gross_. Why was she even thinking about that? She didn't know; but this was going to be an awkward moment when she sees Brittany tomorrow morning before school.

* * *

_**Back up-stairs**_

''fuck Brit I'm _so_ close! Don't you _dare_ fucking stop!'' Santana screams in pure ecstasy. Brittany complies and adds her hand into the equation, rubbing tight circles on the Latina's clit. Santana's whole body stiffens, to the point where her knuckles go white as they grip to the headboard.

''Fuck…'' is all she can muster up as her body writhes, Brittany still thrusting into her at a slower pace. Her whole upper body collapses onto the mattress while Brittany still holds her hips in the air, lightly rubbing at the Latina's ass. She gives it one more smack before slowly removing the strap on, taking it off and disposing it under the bed; just in case her mother walked in on them in the morning.

''You're an _animal_ brit…'' Santana pants out with a smirk, as she still catches her breath from her multiple orgasms. Brittany smirks as well and turns Santana over so she is lying on her back. The blonde hovers over her girlfriend before kissing her roughly, placing her hand on the Latina's crotch, making her jolt and grab Brittany's wrist.

''No brit no more, I'm_ so_ sensitive.'' Santana says, slightly pulling the blondes hand away. Brittany pouts.

''I just want to taste you; all of that come going to waste…'' This makes Santana squirm.

''I guess so…'' She replies, lightly tugging on Brittany's hair this time with a smirk.

''I see how it is…'' The dancer says with a wink before placing a trail of kisses down Santana's stomach. She begins to lap at her core, trying to avoid the now _very_ sensitive clit. All that can be her are rather loud slurping noises and a few muffled moans from Brittany, Santana blushes at the realisation that she actually came _that_ much, but her girlfriend enjoys it so she doesn't care. Brittany slides back up her body, her lips covered in a light gloss.

''_mmm _you taste _so_ good.'' Brittany hums before kissing her girlfriend once more, tongues dancing instantly. Santana lightly moans at the taste of the kiss which was her own juices mixed with her girlfriends; and it was intoxicating. They separate and Santana turns to the side, instantly _being 'spooned'_ by Brittany.

''We can deal with this mess in the morning.'' The blonde says before separating for a moment and grabbing the sheet off the floor and pulling it over their exposed bodies. They were only sleeping on a bare mattress tonight but they didn't seem to care as they drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Santana is the first to wake up, since the alarm goes off. She's actually amused that it doesn't wake up her girlfriend; even after it shuts off.

''Come on Brit, wake up.'' Santana says, shaking Brittany, making the blonde open her eyes sleepily.

''What?'' She murmurs just above a whisper.

'"we have to get ready for school.'' Santana says, attempting to stand up from the bed and dropping back down, hissing in pain. This wakes Brittany all the way up as she moves over, closer to her girlfriend.

''What's wrong?'' She asks; rubbing the Latina's bare back comfortingly.

''You weren't lying last night…'' is all she says, lightly smirking. Brittany smirks as well but then looks at the brunette with worry.

''I'm so sorry. Will you be ok or do we need to stay home?'' The dancer says, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

''don't be sorry Brit-Brit; and I'll be fine, just give me a few minutes, I can manage.'' Santana says, starting to stretch, hoping it will help in the long run. Brittany just giggles and gets out of bed. She starts walking to the bathroom when she hears a gasp come from Santana's lips. She turns around.

''What's wrong?'' she questions.

''Your back; I'm so sorry babe.'' Santana says apologetically. Brittany walks into the bathroom and checks her back in the mirror, letting out a gasp of her own. There are around 8 scratches, starting at the top of her shoulder blades and ending at the middle of her back. Some of them are deeper than others, and some have dry blood on them. She touches one and hisses in pain.

When she walks back into the room Santana is at the standing stage, attempting to do a lunge to try and stretch her muscles, hoping it eases the pain. She grabs a pair of denim shorts and a plain T-shirt, along with a bra and underwear and drops it somewhere in the bathroom before heading back over to Santana. She scoops her up into her arms, making the Latina squeal.

''You need to have a shower, and since walking isn't an option right now I think I better carry you.'' Brittany says with a smirk making Santana giggle.

* * *

After their shower Santana is feeling better and decides to try her best at walking. Brittany goes to put her bra on and notices another scratch under each arm; on her ribcage. Santana chuckles.

''Well, there's my thumb.'' She says, hovering her hands over the scratches and showing Brittany what she meant. Brittany puts her clothes on and is putting on her vans when Santana finally picks out what she's going to wear. She decides to wear her dark black, ripped skinny jeans, with a plain t-shirt. They both wear their hair down to cover up the numerous marks that found their way onto their skin last night.

They make their way down stairs; Santana taking a bit longer than usual, and find the sweet smell of pancakes filling the kitchen. Brittany's mother looks up from the stove to see the Latina walking rather awkwardly and wince when she takes a seat at the bench. Sharon turns red at the sight, looking back at the pancakes and placing them on both the girls' plates. She grabs her plate as well and takes a seat at the bench with them. Brittany turns her seat to her mum.

''Hey, how was your night?'' She asks, taking a bite of her pancake.

''The usual… yours?'' Sharon replies, not knowing what possessed her to ask her daughter the same question. Both the girls blush a bright red before Brittany answers.

''umm yea good, we didn't do much…'' She says, not making eye contact with her mother. Katie runs down-stairs and gives the dancer a hug.

''Are you ok sis?'' Katie asks, pulling away from the hug. This makes both girls raise an eyebrow.

''Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?'' Santana questions, not understanding what the little girl meant. Katie is about to reply when her mother cuts in.

''Oh nothing, she hasn't seen you since Monday, just checking up on you I guess.'' Sharon says rather rushed, telling Katie to eat her pancakes.

''Ok.'' Is all Santana says before getting back to her pancakes.

They finish their breakfast and grab their school bags. Brittany gives her mum a kiss and they take Santana's car to school.

* * *

The blonde massages her girlfriend's thigh.

''Hey did you know what was up with your mum? She was acting really weird.'' Santana asks, quickly glancing at Brittany before looking back to the road.

''I'm not sure, and when Katie asked me if I was ok, it was awkward.'' Brittany states with a shrug. Santana gasps, her eyes widening in realisation; like she just cracked a code or something.

''Brit, wasn't Katie meant to be at a sleep over last night?'' Santana asks.

''Yea, why?'' The blonde replies, confused as to where her girlfriend is going with this.

''Well then why was she home this morning?'' The Latina says, raising an eyebrow to Brittany.

''I don't know, maybe my mum picked her up and…'' The dancer stops half way, realising what she just said.

''Shit! She heard us! I knew it! Oh god and we didn't clean the room up. Fuck fuck fuck!'' Santana yells, starting to hyperventilate. Brittany squeezes her thigh re-assuringly.

''Don't worry about it babe, she didn't say anything this morning, she might of came home after we fell asleep.'' Brittany explains, smiling warmly at her now relaxed girlfriend.

''Yea, you could be right.'' Santana says as she finds a spot in the school parking lot. They grab their bags and get out of the car, holding hands once they meet at the front of it. The Latina sits on the hood lightly as she pulls her girlfriend into a quick kiss.

''You always know how to calm me down, you know me so well.'' Santana hums, linking both their hands as she places another soft kiss to the blonde's lips. Brittany smiles giddily and slightly leans into the kiss, lightly pushing Santana back onto the hood of the Mustang GT the Latina happily got second hand from her cousin when she got her licence. The couple ignore the disgusting comments horny teenage boys were making as they walked past. The Dancer softly grinds into her girlfriend, making The Latina wince. The Brunette lightly pushes Brittany off of her.

''Hey, I'm still a little sore, and we got to get to class anyway.'' Santana states as the bell rings.

* * *

They walk hand in hand to Spanish class;making it just in time since the Latina was still having trouble walking at her normal pace.

''Why hello there, how was your night last night?'' Puck says, wiggling his eyebrows. Santana rolls her eyes.

''None of your business Puckerman.'' She replies before taking her seat, her eyes shut tight as she lets out a grunt of pain. Puck's eyes widen as he smirks.

''oh my god. Give me details of what you _did_ last night and you will make a boy's wish come true.'' Puck pleads, giving the best puppy dog eyes he could at the moment.

''all I can say is; I made her come more than you ever did.'' Brittany states, giving puck a scold. Santana turns bright red and glares at Brittany. The blonde just shrugs.

''ha ha very funny Brittany, I thought you were the one that believed in wishes…'' Puck says, laughing sarcastically before returning the scold to the Blonde. Brittany sort of looks a little sorry at this point. Santana grabs her arm softly.

''Brit, no… it's none of his business, he doesn't deserve hearing about our _mind blowing_ sex life.'' The Latina whispers into her girlfriend's ear, making the Dancer chuckle.

''Whatever puck, it is true though; Brittany is a million times better than you are in bed… no offense.'' Santana says rather loudly, making the whole class laugh at him; Puck turns bright red. Quinn enters the room, raising an eyebrow to the random laughter filling it.

''What's everyone laughing at?'' she asks Santana as she takes her seat at the desk behind them. The whole class just laughs even louder.

''Nothing, puck doesn't know how to mind his own business so I had to tell the class his secret.'' The Latina says with a smirk. Quinn gives her a quizzical look.

''What secret?'' Quinn questions, making the class laugh once more. Brittany chuckles.

''Just the fact that I am quote, a _million_ times better than he is in bed.'' The blonde states with a straight face; this makes Quinn's eyes widen and mouth to drop open in shock.

''What? It's true, I made Santana come four ti-'' The Brunette slaps her hand over her girlfriends mouth, her cheeks flushing a deep red. Quinn's eyes widen even more. Brittany moves Santana's hands away from her mouth and turns to her.

''I said too much didn't I babe?'' She says, making Santana nod, her cheeks still sporting a crimson red colour.

''Really? Four times? I don't believe that.'' Quinn argued, making Santana give her a death stare.

''It's true, she can't even walk properly, I had to carry her to the shower this morning.'' Brittany replies before her girlfriend even realises what she is saying. Quinn raises both her eyebrows.

''Really? I'll believe it when I see it.'' Quinn states Santana couldn't believe that Brittany was actually taking this argument seriously; she knew Quinn was just playing with the dancers mind so she could tease the Latina for the rest of the week.

''Ok fine then.'' Brittany replies simply, turning to face her girlfriend once more.

''Are you done blabbing about our sex life?'' Santana retorted; making Brittany giggle.

''What's so bad about me telling people about how much better our sex is compared to theirs?'' The blonde questions, trying to hold back a smirk. The Latina rolled her eyes.

''Because if we went in to detail the boys would never shut up… and they always hit on me, even though they know I'm gay…'' She states blankly; pointing at the boys still making stupid, inappropriate remarks about their last out-burst.

''Wait! You never said any of them hit on you!'' Brittany barks in shock, standing up from her seat and shouting to get everyone's attention.

''hey! If any of you hit on my girl again… I swear to god there will be consequences… got it?'' She announces to the class rather bitterly, never before has so much venom been attached to her words. All of the boys actually nod, shrinking in their seats in what looks like fear. _Really_? A bunch of boys scared of _one _girl? Santana can't help but laugh at that.

Mr Shue finally enters the classroom, placing his laptop down on his desk at the front of the room.

''Hey class, sorry I'm late.'' He says; setting up the worksheets they will be doing this lesson.

''Ok, I need help handing these out; Santana and Shaun your up.'' He says with a smirk, pointing at them. The Latina groans when she sees Brittany whisper something to Quinn and she nods, turning to face Santana.

The Brunette stands up rather easily along with her first few steps but as soon as she got half way across the classroom it's like her pain caught up with her and she winces, her knee's bending forward as she leans on the nearest desk. She hears Mr Shue over Quinn's laughter.

''Santana, are you ok?'' He asks, making his way over to her. She tries to stand up straight again, only making the pain worse; It makes her knee's bend even more, she's practically squatting in the middle of class.

''Yea, I'm fine.'' She says, regaining some pain tolerance and pushing his hand away lightly. The Latina uses all of her strength and lifts herself back up to a standing position; trying to smile lightly as if nothing happened.

''Well what happened? As a teacher I need to know, so in case something happens during class I know the cause of it.'' Mr Shue asks, still standing in front of Santana. Quinn laughs even harder at the question, turning to face The Brunette; like she's just sat down to watch a movie.

''It's nothing; really I swear. Just cramps I guess.'' The Latina says before taking the rest of the painful steps it takes to get to the front of the class. She grabs the papers and carefully makes her way back to her seat, handing out the papers along the way.

When she finally takes her seat once again; her eyes shut tight as her whole body tenses. When the pain subsides, she opens her eyes being met by two pairs staring at her; smiles painted on their faces.

''I'm glad I didn't put money on _this_ bet. Wow Brittany, good job.'' Quinn jokes, making Brittany wink at her. The blonde turns to Santana and intertwines her fingers with the Brunettes; Santana instantly relaxes at the touch.

''Sorry babe; it just slipped out. I promise I won't talk about it ever again. I love you.'' Brittany says, leaning in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Santana returns the kiss.

''its ok brit-brit, I know it just slips out sometimes. I love you too.'' She says, placing a longer lasting kiss on the blonde's lips. Quinn looks at them, mouth wide open; she was expecting some big brawl to break out, not forgiveness and kisses. 'Santana is_ so_ whipped' she thought as she turned back to the front of the class.

* * *

Lunch time finally comes and the couple find their place in line. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist from behind as they wait for the line to move; she lightly kisses her girlfriends cheek and just breaths in the smell that is _Santana_.

They finally make it to the trays and start grabbing their food; Santana chuckles at the amount of food the blonde grabs, before returning to adding tomatoes to her salad.

After making a pretty decent lunch, they take their seats with the rest of glee club. Puck is about to make yet another inappropriate comment when Santana winces again as she takes a seat but bites his tongue when The Latina gives him a wicked glare.

''So Rachel, I've been thinking about my solo; I'll show you the list of songs I've picked out in glee club next session.'' Santana says; smirking when Rachel's mouth drops open in shock.

''Hey, we held up our side of the bet, now you hold up yours.'' Brittany adds, taking a bite of her sandwich. Rachel sighs as she looks down at her food.

''I know; we'll talk about it in glee club…'' She mumbles just above a whisper; poking at her pasta with her fork.

''oh and don't forget Brit-Brit's dance solo.'' Santana adds, making Rachel nod once more before taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

The end of lunch bell rings and the group heads to the choir room; taking their usual seats. Santana glares at Rachel, making the other brunette raise her hand.

''Yes Rachel?'' Mr Shue asks, placing his suitcase on the piano and turning to face the class. Rachel takes a deep breath before answering.

''Santana should get a solo at nationals… and Brittany should get a dance solo as well.'' Rachel finally gets out, and is finding the floor rather interesting at the moment.

''wow Rachel it's good to see you're being a team player. But I've already worked out our set list, so we can only have one or the other.'' Mr Shue states, holding the set list up before placing it back down on the piano.

''Ok Brit-Brit can have her dance solo, she deserves it more than anyone.'' Santana says; making Brittany blush.

''No you have your song San, you deserve a solo more than me.'' Brittany adds, turning to face the Latina.

''there's no argument Brit. I don't care if I never get a solo again; as long as you're happy, I'm happy too.'' Santana hums, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's knuckles. Kurt lets out an 'awe', but is quickly shut up by the brunette's death-stare.

''I love you.'' Is all Brittany can muster up as she stares at the Latina in adoration. Santana takes both the blondes hands in hers.

''I love you too.'' Santana hums, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before resting her forehead against hers. At least four people cough awkwardly to get their attention. They separate slightly and blush a deep red colour as they turn to face Mr Shue.

''Well we better start choreography this lesson.'' Mr Shue suggests.

''Ok, what song are we using?'' Brittany asks, intertwining her fingers with Santana's.

* * *

After 20 minutes of talking about it they finally settles on a song called Crave You by Flight Facilities. It was actually a pretty catchy tune once they listened to it a few times.

Everyone eventually started working on their own thing as the lesson goes on, separating into a group of girls and a group of boys. Brittany starts putting a few dance moves together as Santana just sits there, watching her girlfriend move like she's floating, sliding across the floor with ease; she's hypnotised, not only by the fact that the blonde is so sexy when she dances but because she's so good at it; she makes it look effortless as she glides around the room.

''hello? Earth to Satan, hello?'' Kurt coo's, nudging Santana. The Latina jumps and turns to face him, her cheeks instantly turning a deep crimson.

''Sorry.'' She says just above a whisper. Quinn and Sugar laugh along with Kurt; making Santana blush even more.

''Maybe if you stop drooling over Brittany we can get some work done.'' Rachel states, making Quinn chuckle. Santana apologises but goes right back to _'checking out'_ her girlfriend.

''Santana!'' they all chorus this time, making the Latina nearly fall off her chair.

''ok! Let's hurry up and get some work done then.'' The Brunette replies rather angrily.

* * *

The school bell finally rings and everyone stampedes to the car park, racing home for their own reasons. The couple wait by the front entrance; watching the flow of people slowly die down.

''finally; it makes you wonder how many people actually _go_ to this school.'' Santana ponders, starting to walk to their car. She decide's she is up to drive so she takes her seat behind the wheel; Brittany taking the spot next to her.

''do you have everything brit? Wouldn't want to repeat your wallet mishap.'' The Latina jokes, making Brittany giggle.

''Yes mum.'' Brittany mocks, making the brunette punch her playfully. Santana starts the car and the head to the blondes house.

''Do you want to come inside?'' Brittany asks, lightly kissing her girlfriends lips softly.

''I wish I could, but my mum's starting to get worried about me never being home so I guess I better spend some time with her.'' Santana says with a smile before returning the kiss. The blonde leans into the kiss a bit more, lightly biting at the brunettes lip before pulling back.

''ok, see you tomorrow. Love you.'' Brittany hums as she grabs her school bag from the back seat. Santana gives her one more loving kiss before watching her walk up the driveway. She rolls down the window.

''I love you too Brit.'' The Latina practically yells, making her girlfriend stumble a bit and blush a deep red before blowing her a kiss and continuing house.

Brittany enters her house with a dopey grin, not noticing her mother in the lounge room. She makes her way up to her bedroom; finding the bed made and the books back in their rightful place.

''Fuck…'' Brittany grunts, already thinking of a way to stay in her room forever and not have this '_awkward conversation'_ with her mother.

* * *

**Ok now im really pissed off with myself how long has it been since I've updated? Like four weeks; that's un-acceptable, I promise ill update the next chapter soon. This chapter was like a sentence/paragraph a day. Well I hope you enjoy anyways. Review please, I enjoy even if just one person reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Brittany's mind starts running at high speed, picturing all the scenarios in her head as she slowly walks down the stairs. She finds her mother sitting on the couch, watching TV. Brittany decides to take it off like a Band-Aid and just ask questions that get to the point.

''mum, what time did you get home last night?'' She asks, trying to vaguely remember when she and Santana finally stopped their other _activities_ for some actual sleep. Sadly she doesn't remember but she settles with around midnight. Her mother turns on the couch to face her daughter, trying to find the right words to say.

''around about 11pm why do you ask?'' She says calmly, trying not to just burst out with the fact that she heard them last night; not to mention the marks she saw on the wall behind the bed posts. She shut out the image of the _'object'_ she found under the bed as soon as she saw it; definitely not wanting to talk about _that._

''did you clean my room today?'' Brittany questions, even though she already knows the answer, unless some magic fairy came in and cleaned her room instead.

''yes, I did… why was it so messy in the first place?'' Her mother says, hoping that her daughter will address the elephant in the room so _she _won't have to. Brittany visibly shivers; thinking about the previous activities of last night, how could she _not_.

''umm, Santana tripped and um… ok look, let's cut to the chase; did you hear us last night or not?'' Brittany says so fast her mother has trouble catching up; only getting the last words and gulping.

''yes…'' is all she says before looking anywhere but her daughter. Brittany turns a deep crimson before awkwardly clearing her throat.

''how _much_ did you hear?'' The blonde says just above a whisper. Her mother swallows before taking a deep breath.

''_enough_… I left as soon as I heard you two umm… _well_ you know.'' She says as clearly as she can at the moment. Her daughter just stands there, staring at the wall; she's starting to scare her.

''Brittany, are you ok?'' She says, snapping the blonde out of her haze.

''not really, I'm embarrassed, I'm so sorry mum.'' Brittany says, a tear forming in her eye. Her mother instantly stands from the couch and walks towards the now shaking blonde.

''oh sweetie, I'm not mad or anything, I'm just not used to the idea of you and Santana you know, doing stuff like _that_ yet.'' She assures, lightly rubbing her daughters arm.

''so you don't want us doing stuff like that?'' Brittany questions getting more upset.

''no that's not what I meant, it's just… sorry I've never had to have this conversation with you… what I'm trying to say is I'm ok with it… but I just try playing dumb and pretend to not expect it. I'm trying to_ not_ accept the fact that my baby girls all _grown up_ now…'' her mother rambles, trying to say the right words. Brittany pieces it together and a slight smile tugs at her lips.

''Thank you, I'm still sorry though, I should have made sure you were _definitely_ not coming home anytime soon…'' The blonde confesses with a slight smirk.

''well it's not like I haven't heard you two before, but last night was a shocker; not to mention the state of your room…'' her mother tries to joke, making Brittany blush even more, and her smirk disappears.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket; she pulls it out and finds a text from her girlfriend:

'_Hey B, I'm feeling a lot better now :P How would like to go on a little date night? ;) – San xxoo' _

She smiles giddily and texts back.

'_I'd love to, can't wait to see you babe :) – Britt xxoo' _

'_Me too, pick you up after I have dinner with the family. Love you. – San xxoo' _

'_Love you too – Britt xxoo'_

Brittany smiles widely before returning to the conversation she was having with her mother. The little side conversation with her girlfriend calmed her heart rate and her palms stop sweating.

''not cool mum; well San and I are going on a _date_ tonight, please don't mention this umm, '_talk'_… she was stressed out enough when she thought you were acting weird this morning…'' Brittany pleads.

''as long as you make sure I'm _not _home this time when you get back… which I will be, just _pre_-warning you.'' her mother replies before leaving the room. Brittany blushes and escapes up stairs to get ready for her date.

* * *

Santana knocks on the door at around 7pm, not needing to wait long as the door swings open. She is greeted by her girlfriend in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a lose flannelette. Her throat goes suddenly dry as she takes it all in. No matter what the dancer wears, her body just shines through and makes it look like the sexiest thing _ever_. Brittany blushes at the Latina's obvious staring; even though she is doing the same thing to her girlfriend, who is wearing denim short-shorts and a black _b_utton up singlet, showing off a lot of the tanned skin she _loved_.

''Want to come in?'' Brittany finally says, taking a step back to clear the door way. The Latina nods slightly before making her way in as the door is shut behind her.

''Hi'' she says sweetly, placing a soft kiss to the blondes lips.

''hey'' Brittany replies just as sweet, smiling like a goof.

''you look beautiful.'' Santana says shyly, making her girlfriend blush.

''well you always look beautiful, not to mention sexy…'' Brittany purrs, Santana is about to respond when someone clears their throat rather loudly. The blonde turns around to find her mum standing in the kitchen.

''Hi Santana, make sure you have her home by 11. It _is_ a school night after all; and I'm being lenient'' She says, sending a wink to the brunette, who is now rolling her eyes.

''Will do Mrs P'' Santana smirks. Brittany giggles before saying goodbye to her mum. They both get in Santana's car and head down the street.

''so where are we going?'' Brittany asks, placing a hand on the brunette's thigh.

''You'll just have to wait and see…'' Santana husks, winking at Brittany before turning the radio up.

* * *

After what seemed like forever they finally park out the front of a large building with a black door. The blonde's eyes light up as she smiles at her girlfriend.

''Is this what I think it is.'' She asks, smile growing even more.

''Well we haven't gone dancing in a while and I'm feeling _heaps _better, I thought we might check out this club.'' Santana says non-chalantly. Brittany leans over the centre console and gives the Latina a scorching kiss. They separate when the need for air becomes urgent.

''Did you bring your fake id?'' Santana asks to try and break the sexual tension thick in the air.

''Yep, lets head in.'' Brittany replies before hopping out of the car and walking around to the driver's side. She extends her hand to Santana, making the brunette giggle before taking it and stepping out of the car.

''_Such_ a gentleman Brit.'' The Latina jokes with a wink. They walk to the entrance hand in hand; the doorman looks at their IDs for a long time but with a few well timed winks and arm touches from Santana, he finally lets them in. They make their way to the bar first, getting a drink to start off the night.

''are you ready to dance?'' Brittany says, already pulling her girlfriend onto the dance floor.

''Do I have a choice?'' Santana jokes before being pulled flush against the Dancer, releasing an almost silent gasp. The blonde slides her hands down the sides of the Latina's body before starting to dance to the music. Santana soon joins in, dancing close to her girlfriend, doing a pretty decent job at keeping up with the blondes moves.

* * *

Three hours and six drinks for Brittany (well _someone_ has to drive home) later they're grinding against each other on the dance floor. Brittany's front is pressed flush against Santana's back as her hands rest low on the brunette's waste band as she places sloppy kisses along her collar bone. Santana has her hands tangled in blonde hair as she tilts her head to give the dancer more access to the tanned skin she is now lightly nibbling. She attempts to relief some of the aching between her legs by grinding to the beat of the thumping music against Brittany's well placed thigh. The dancer starts moving her kisses higher and her hands dangerously lower. She places a kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's lips. Santana doesn't waste any time connecting their lips fully; earning a loud wolf whistle from a boy nearby.

Brittany can't help herself anymore; she pulls her girlfriend impossibly closer as she raises her thigh to the brunette's next grind. The movement takes Santana by surprise as she lets out a rather loud moan into the blonde's ear, her breath hitching as the dancer's thigh rises once more.

''You wanna head out of here?'' Santana purrs as confidently as she can in the position she's in. She feels Brittany nod against her neck before she slowly starts to move off the dance floor. The dancer has one more shot before heading to the car. Brittany checks her phone to see the time is 11 pm.

''oh shit! We need to get home my mums _s-gonna_ be _pissed_!'' Brittany slurs as they get in the car, instantly placing a hand on her girlfriends tanned thigh.

''I'm sure she'll understand, now, try and sober up will you?'' Santana assured, placing her hand on the one on her thigh. Brittany just nodded and rested her head on the window.

* * *

By the time they got back to Brittany's house, the dancer had fallen asleep with her head slowly starting to slide down the window. Santana couldn't help but giggle when she cut the engine. She checks the time and its 11:30, a good excuse for being half an hour late is already making itself in the Latina's mind. She gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. She opens the door and quickly grabs Brittany before she falls. The blonde instantly wakes up when she's being pulled to her feet. She falls onto her girlfriend and starts sucking her neck. The Brunette finds her footing before shutting the door with her butt.

''Britt stop, we got to get you inside.'' Santana urges but Brittany continues to grab at the Latina's shirt and suck large hickeys into a tanned neck. Santana keeps walking as Brittany clings to her. She is just about to open the front door when it's open from the inside, Brittany's mother standing in the entrance. She looks at the Brunette at the bottom of the steps then at what looks like her daughter sucking on her neck. Santana lightly elbows Brittany in the stomach, making her at least release her pulse point.

''Britt stop – Hello Mrs Pierce; sorry we're late, we went to a movie and it went for longer than expected.'' Santana says as Brittany starts tugging on the brunette's shirt, trying to pull it up. The Latina quickly slaps the Blondes hands away.

''Oh really, what movie did you see?'' Mrs Pierce asks as the couple enters the house, well Santana enters with a rather intoxicated Brittany clinging to her.

''um, hotel Transylvania; You know, the new animated one.'' Santana says, turning around to face the older blonde.

''I know you didn't go see a movie Santana, my little girl is clearly intoxicated.'' Mrs Pierce says bluntly. Santana just stands there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying to think of what to say.

''And your 30 minutes late.'' The older blonde adds. The Latina just decides to not talk and let the older woman continue.

''I'm not really like this but this can't just go unpunished. Brittany is grounded for a week, but I'll talk to her in the morning about that; and you can't stay over tonight. Now take her upstairs and get her to bed then you can go home.'' Mrs Pierce orders as she points to the stairs.

''yes Mrs Pierce, sorry.'' Santana murmurs before practically carrying the drunk blonde upstairs. They make it to the dancer's room and the Brunette manages to pry her girlfriend off her.

''Get changed into some pyjama's Britt, you can have a shower in the morning.'' Santana commands. Brittany nods but starting pulling at Santana's shirt and belt.

''_**you**_ get into some pyjama's.'' Santana chuckles as she pulls the Blondes hands off her. The dancer pouts.

''B-but I thought you were sleepin' over tonight.'' Brittany murmurs as she starts undressing herself. Santana looks her up and down before speaking.

''Well, you got drunk tonight and well, your mother wasn't _too _impressed; we were_ late_ as well.'' The Latina replies as the Blonde starts to take her underwear off.

''Britt! Just pyjamas remember, we _aren't_ playing stripper tonight…'' Santana says, pulling the dancers underwear back up before quickly grabbing some of her girlfriend's pyjamas out of Brittany's drawers. When she turns around Brittany is right behind her, completely naked; making the Latina jump back slightly and press her back into the drawers.

''Brit, put these on.'' Santana says, sticking her hand out with the pyjamas in it. Brittany smirks at her girlfriend trying to look away with her hand out.

''Maybe I feel like sleeping in the nude.'' The blonde says playfully, pushing Santana's hand away and pressing herself flush against the Brunette's front. Santana closes her eyes and clenches her fists by her side to keep from touching.

''Brit _stop_, we're _already_ in trouble.'' The brunette says as evenly as she can when her girlfriend slips her thigh between her legs. Brittany just grinds into the Latina harder.

''well if I'm in _trouble_, I think you should _punish_ _me_ then.'' The Blonde purrs into Santana's ear as she grabs the Latina's wrists and pulls her hands to her naked ass. Santana visibly squirms as she tries to keep her hands in fists but her girlfriend keeps hold her wrists so they stay on her ass.

''_stop_ brit! I would _really_ like to, _believe_ me; but your mum is _already _angry with us. She's probably on her way up now to tell me that I won't be able to come over at _all_ for a month.'' Santana says rather evenly as she keeps her eyes closed and hands in fists. Brittany sighs before she releases the Latina's wrists and takes a step back.

''_thank you''_ Santana sighs, picking up the pyjamas from the ground and throwing them at Brittany. The Dancer puts her underwear back on and gets dressed into the pyjamas. She gets into bed and plugs her phone in.

''Goodnight Brit; I love you.'' Santana says, kissing the blonde on her forehead.

''I love you too san.'' Brittany replies, lifting up on her elbows and lightly pecking her girlfriend's lips before lying back down.

Santana shuts the door behind her on the way out and makes her way down stairs. Brittany's mother is still in the kitchen when she walks past.

''I'm really sorry, again; can I still pick Brittany up in the morning?'' Santana asks hopefully. Sharon sighs before she answers.

''Fine, but remember she's grounded, so you have to drop her home straight after school.'' She says; Santana nods and replies with a quick _'thankyou'_ before leaving the house. She gets into her car and heads home, wondering how her parents will react since it is now past midnight.

She's happy when she gets home and no one is awake, this means she can quickly lock the door and head up to her room without being questioned.

The Brunette changes into some pyjamas, plugs her phone in and goes to bed.

* * *

'Bubblegum Bitch' fills the room as the Latina's phone alarm goes off. She groans as she slides out of bed and walks to the bathroom, letting the song keep playing in the other room. She turns on the shower and lets it warm up; the alarm shuts off just as she gets under the steady stream of warm water. The Brunette sighs as the warm water coats her body, cleaning off the thin layer of sweat from last night and the rather dirty dream she had about her girlfriend just added to the heat radiating from her body.

She washes her hair and takes care of a certain _throbbing_ between her legs before she turns of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She dries herself off and puts her Cheerios uniform on, blow dying her hair and puts it up in a high ponytail.

When she enters the kitchen her mother nearly jumps out of her skin, not knowing that her daughter was home.

''Oh god Mija, you scared me. I was wondering why I heard the shower before.'' Santana's mother says, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

''Sorry Madre, you were asleep when I got home and I didn't want to wake you.'' Santana says, taking a seat at the kitchen bench, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

''It's ok, wait; what happened to staying at Brittany's?'' Her mother questions as she turns the kettle on. The younger Latina looks at the apple she's holding instead of her mother, a feeling of guilt running through her body.

''_well_, we got home a _little_ _bit_ late and Brittany got grounded; _so_, I wasn't allowed to stay the night.'' Santana mutters, hoping her mother won't be angry at her. The older Latina sighs before replying.

''that's fair, how long is Brittany grounded?'' Santana's mother asks as she finishes making her coffee.

''A week I think.'' Santana replies, putting the apple back in the fruit bowl, wondering why she picked it up in the first place.

''_Good_, at least_ I_ won't have to deal with all the noise _you two_ make when she's over.'' Mrs Lopez says before walking out of the kitchen with her coffee. Santana coughs awkwardly and her face heats up and turns a deep red. The older Latina looks back at her shocked daughter from the lounge room and laughs.

''You had to make it awkward now didn't you?'' Santana states as she puts some raisin bread in the toaster.

''It's a gift really.'' Mrs Lopez says, taking another sip of her coffee.

''_Pretty_ stupid _gift_ if you ask me…'' Santana stated, buttering her toast.

''Well I _wasn't_ asking you _or _the three _hickeys_ on your neck.'' Mrs Lopez quips; making Santana drop the knife she was using and coves her neck with her hands.

''Dammit Brit.'' She murmurs under her breath, swiftly walking into the bathroom to check the marks out in the mirror.

''Three my ass! There's like 5 huge ones all up and down my collar bone!'' Santana exclaimed so her mother could hear her in the lounge room. The older Latina chuckles as she drinks the rest of her coffee.

''Well time to get ready for a day of people staring at your neck Santana.'' the younger Latina mumbles to herself, leaving the bathroom to eat her breakfast.

''I'm assuming you're angry at Brittany?'' Mrs Lopez questions.

''C_ome on_, I could _never_ be mad at Brit. I'm just a_ bit_ angry because _just_ like when Brit went to school with _'marks'_ on her neck people just _stared_ at her, not to mention some weird juniors kept doing that weird eyebrow wiggle thing; _so _weird.'' Santana rambled, taking another bite of her toast.

''Don't worry honey; they _know_ not to cross my little girl when she's angry.'' Mrs Lopez assures, chuckling when her daughter has a look on her face that says _'Dam straight'_. Santana looks at the clock on the oven and silently curses to herself.

''I've got to go, I forgot me and Britt had morning practice; bye.'' Santana says cleaning her hands before quickly grabbing her bag and heading out the door just as her mother says goodbye. She puts her bag in the back seat before driving to Brittany's house to pick her up.

* * *

''Hey Mrs Pierce, is Brittany up?'' Santana says when she enters the Pierce's house; shutting the door behind her. Brittany's mother looks up from the magazine she was reading before answering.

''I think so dear, she's in her room; she mustn't have heard your car pull in.'' Mrs Peirce replies and returns to her magazine once Santana heads upstairs. The Latina makes it to the top of the stairs before she is tackled by her girlfriends little sister.

''wow, hey Katie.'' Santana greets, finding her footing and standing up straight again. Katie looks up from where she's wrapped the Brunettes waist.

''Hi Santana, whatcha doin' here; I thought Brittany was grounded.'' The younger blonde says, loosening her grip on the older girl's waist and taking a step back.

''Well your mother was nice enough to let me pick Brit-Brit up this morning.'' Santana replies; starting to slowly walk past Katie to get to her girlfriends room. Katie gives the Latina a quick _'bye' _before running downstairs to her mother.

Santana makes it to Brittany's bedroom to find the door shut. She knocks lightly. No reply. She knocks louder this time; still no reply. She gives up knocking and opens the door herself; shutting it behind her once she makes her way into the room. When she turns around again she sees an unconscious Brittany _still _in bed. She chuckles to herself at the sight, Brittany sleeping on top of the tangled sheets, a slight puddle of drool forming on her pillow as she lies on her stomach; limbs spread out on the bed.

''Brit, come on get up.'' Santana coos, trying to wake the dancer slowly, not wanting a grumpy and rather tired Brittany for the rest of the day. There is no response so she tries again a bit louder. The Brunette decides to wake her girlfriend up the only way she knows will wake her up quickly and won't make her angry. She slowly eases her way onto the bed so she is hovering over Brittany's back, knee between the blonde's legs and both hands on either side of the dancer's ribs. She checks to make sure Brittany is still asleep; happy to find that she still _is_. In a split second she slips her right hand beneath her girlfriend and between the dancer's legs, pulls the blonde's hair to the side as she bites down rather roughly on her girlfriend's neck and with her right leg pulls Brittany's body up into her. The blonde's eyes widen as she almost screams but only a loud gasp comes out.

''Morning'' Santana husks into Brittany's ear as she pulls her hair lightly, making her girlfriend turn her head to her; The Latina's fingers still rubbing lightly at Brittany's core.

''_Fuck_, sneak attack much'' Brittany moans, pushing herself further into the Latina pressed against her back.

''Well this is the best way to wake you up, so I had no other choice baby.'' Santana purrs, biting down just under the blonde's ear.

''mmm it's the best way to wake up.'' Brittany hums, chuckling as Santana starts peppering kisses all up and down her neck. Out of nowhere the Santana pulls away and stands up from the bed. The Dancer pouts up at her.

''Don't give me that look, now get up.'' Santana commands, starting to grab Brittany her Cheerios uniform.

''I don't wanna.'' Brittany mumbles against her pillow.

''Brittany Susan Pierce you will get up right now; or I will withhold sex from you!'' Santana practically shouts; pulling the pillow out from under the blondes head.

''Ok, ok; I'm up.'' Brittany says, shooting out of bed and grabbing her Cheerios uniform from Santana.

''That's what I thought…'' Santana says as Brittany makes her way into the bathroom.

* * *

The day goes rather quickly and Santana is dropping Brittany home before they know it. She watches the blonde enter her house and shut the door before she drives away. Santana sighs to herself, not being able to be with her girlfriend in the afternoons is going to be hard for this week, one they won't be able to get their mack on, at least not in the privacy of Brittany's room, and two it's just going to be boring without having her girlfriend to talk to about anything and everything; rarely running out of stuff to talk about; and when they _do_ run out of things to say they just snuggle and words are not needed anymore.

''This is going to be a _long_ week.'' Santana mumbles to herself as she turns down her street.

* * *

**oh my god, I don't know why this shitty chapter took me so long to write, I'm so sorry who ever is still following my lazy ass; I will seriously try really hard to crank out another chapter ASAP.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

hello to anyone who is still following this story. I have lost inspiration and can not for the life of me think of how to continue this story right now. I now it has already been ages since my last update, but If I come up with anything I will try to update when I can. If my imagination feels like returning to me a new chapter will be up, hopefully sooner rather than later.


End file.
